OUR BABY
by ziva2012
Summary: What will Carter do when faced with an unexpected opportunity? Just like all my other stories, this is a Jack and Sam shipper story, folks. It was written and first posted in 2009. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Our Baby"

Prologue

On a Wednesday afternoon in early December the bookstore in the little mall was bustling , and Jack O'Neill figured folks must be shopping for Christmas presents. He was shopping for a gift too, but not a Christmas gift. It had been years since he had bought a Christmas present for anyone…not since he'd bought a baseball glove for his son Charlie the Christmas before he died.

Jack didn't like to think about how different his life used to be back then. These days he usually only shopped for himself, and he rarely went into a book store. Books weren't really his thing. One of his high school teachers had said he was a tactile person; he had to touch things, handle them, in order to understand them. Jack agreed. He learned better by touching, using things with his hands, than he did reading about how they worked. He was a 'hands on' type of person, and that suited him just fine.

But today he wanted to buy a very special gift for a very special person….a person who was way smarter than him, and she loved books. So he asked the store clerk to suggest something. And once Jack had selected a book from the volumes the woman had pulled off the shelf and he paid for his purchase, he let the clerk wrap it in gift paper. When she was finished, he took the silver and black bag with the store logo on the outside and headed toward the exit.

But on his way out a display caught his eye and he stopped to look at it, his eyes falling on one thing in particular. It was a blue bound book, not too large or too thick, but just right. And on the front there were white letters that spelled out the words, "Our Baby".

On a whim Jack set down his purchase next to a nearby chair. Then he took the baby book off the display shelf and sat down on the chair, thumbing through the book from back to front, as he often did when he had no intention of actually reading the contents. But surprisingly the book held his attention, and he sat there reading it for several minutes.

The book was organized into three main sections, the ones toward the back containing forms on which a person could list the names of schools attended, including grade schools, high schools and colleges, as well as the courses taken and the grades obtained in each. Then in the center section there were places to list hobbies and special achievements, such as sports, after-school activities, and other accomplishments.

But in the front were the pages Jack liked the best. There were lines on which the name of the child could be written, and also the child's birth weight and length, and the name of the doctor and the hospital. There was also a graph chart that could be filled in, to show the child's growth from birth up to the age of 18 years.

Jack remembered that Sara had kept a baby book for Charlie, but he had no idea where it was now. He imagined it was at her father's house with Charlie's other things. That was where Sara was living now that she and Jack were divorced. At least he thought she was still there; he hadn't seen her or heard from her in about fourteen months, not since she had brought him the divorce papers to sign. When the divorce became final, he had received a copy of the papers in the mail, but not so much as a phone call from Sara. He couldn't really blame her. He hadn't been much of a husband, especially after Charlie died.

He often wished he'd asked her if he could have some of Charlie's things, but then he figured seeing them would just make his life that much more unbearable. They would remind him of how much he had loved being a father, how proud he was of each little thing his son did, and just how much he regretted that he hadn't spent enough time with the boy. And Jack didn't want to be reminded of all that he'd lost. What he wanted, deep down in his heart, was to get that proud feeling back, to experience all the things he'd missed with Charlie because he'd been in some foreign land fighting so that other fathers would not lose their sons and daughters. What he wanted was a second chance. But he knew that people didn't often get second chances; they just went on with their lives as best they could. And that was what he was trying to do, but there were days….

Shaking off the gloomy feeling that had suddenly grabbed hold of him, Jack put the baby book back on the shelf. As he did so, another book caught his eye. So he picked it up and took a closer look. It was a children's book about a little boy who was adopted. Jack read some of it, and then he picked up another book from the same section. This one was intended for adults, and it talked about different kinds of adoptions and something called surrogacy. Jack sat down again and spent another half hour reading the book. Finally, when his stomach began to remind him that it was lunch time, he decided it was time to go home.

On his way out of the store he held open the door for two women, each pushing a baby stroller with a baby in the seat. The two mothers were chatting about this and that, and they didn't seem to be paying any attention to the small boy of about six years of age who was walking along behind them. Jack smiled knowingly at the boy and winked, while he continued to hold the door open until the child was safely inside the store. As Jack let the door swing shut, he heard one of the women tell the boy, who she called Joey, to hurry up or he would miss story time. Then Jack started walking in the direction of the parking lot. He was almost to the curb when he heard a small voice shouting at him.

"Mister! Mister, you forgot your present!" the boy called out, as he ran toward Jack carrying the silver sack that he had left by the chair.

"Thank you very much, Joey." Jack shook the boy's small hand, as the child smiled up at him. He was missing his two front teeth, and Jack couldn't help but smile in return at the boy's silly looking grin.

"How'd you know my name?" the boy asked curiously, squinting in the sunlight.

"I heard your mother say you were gonna be late for story time. You better get back in there," Jack said, waving his free hand in the direction of the bookstore.

"Okay!" Jack watched patiently as the boy ran all the way to the double doors, his arms straight out at his sides, as though he was a bird flying, or perhaps he was pretending to be an airplane? Jack didn't know, but either way it made him laugh.

One of the women was standing in the doorway, and she held the door open while waving a hand at Jack. Jack waved back at her and smiled. Then he walked on to his truck, noting that he felt much less depressed, just for having talked with the boy. Suddenly something occurred to him. He really loved kids, and he was financially secure. He could easily afford to raise a child, so why shouldn't he have one? Maybe he could adopt one? So what if he was single; didn't single people adopt kids every day?

'Yes, but not OLD single people. You're too old, Jack. They'd never let you adopt a kid,' his conscience reminded him.

Suddenly he recalled the topic of one of the books. 'Whoa! Maybe I could make a kid of my own!' The book had explained how some couples, and even some single people, hired a person called a surrogate to have a baby for them. In many cases where the wife was unable to produce an egg, the baby was the natural child of the husband and of the surrogate mother. So why couldn't he do that? He didn't need a wife or even a girlfriend. All he had to do was find a woman who would be willing to donate one of her eggs and carry the baby around inside her till it was ready to be born!

The idea stuck in Jack's head, and for the next few weeks he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of being a father again. And as each day passed his desire to make his dream a reality grew, until finally one day he decided to do something about it.

CHAPTER ONE

"Colonel, are you sure about this?" the bald robust man asked, as he stood facing the CO of his premier off-world team.

George Hammond was not at all pleased about this turn of events. Now he would not only have to find a replacement for Captain Carter, but he'd have to find someone to take the reigns of SG-1 as well!

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"The Air Force won't be happy to see you go, son, especially now that the program has been given a green light to expand. You know we'll be taking on six more teams…..as soon as they're trained, of course."

"Yes, Sir, I know. But I'm sure they'll have no problem finding someone to replace me."

"You're much too modest, Jack," Hammond replied, smiling. "Well, I'll submit your request and see what they say. There's just one thing I have to ask you; does your decision have anything to do with Captain Carter going to the academy? I'm sure you are disappointed to be losing her from your team. But you know it's only temporary; I intend to get her back here as soon as possible."

Captain Samantha Carter had been asked to head a recruitment program at the Air Force Academy, in order to find and train cadets for the stargate program. Normally Jack would have been opposed to her leaving SG-1, because she was by far the best 2iC he'd ever had. But since he wanted to retire anyway, he really didn't mind. He just hoped she'd be happy wherever she was, because she was a fine officer and a nice person as well. She was also very easy on the eyes, which was an added bonus he'd never had before in a subordinate.

"No, Sir, my decision has nothing to do with her or with anyone else," Jack replied honestly.

"Okay, Colonel, I'll let you know just as soon as I get a response."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack left Hammond's office feeling like he was walking on air.

'This is the first day of the rest of my life!' Jack cried inside. He felt positively giddy, and for a sarcastic, often cynical and sometimes irascible old fart like him, that was a new experience.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The following day at lunchtime the members of SG-1 were sitting together in the commissary as they often did. The only difference was that today would be Sam Carter's last day at the SGC, at least for now.

"I'm not looking forward to driving thirty miles to work every day," she complained as she pushed her food around with a fork. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry. What she felt was sad, but she wouldn't cry in front of these people, especially not in front of her CO.

"I think driving is most enjoyable," Teal'c declared, not quite smiling.

"You're lucky you got to learn here in Colorado on the highway, Teal'c," Daniel remarked. "I learned on my Grandfather's old Packard on the streets of downtown San Francisco. I swear that car had the most sensitive clutch ever made, and of course the city's all steep hills and inclines. I almost stripped the gears out of the darned thing, and one day I forgot to turn the wheels into the curb. The car rolled downhill into the car parked ahead of us. Needless to say, he wasn't very pleased with me."

"The first car I drove was my brother's Volkswagen Beetle. I think I did better than he expected. But one day he caught me taking apart the engine. That was the last time he let me get near his car," Sam related.

"You're kidding?" Daniel asked Sam, around a mouthful of cheese enchilada. "You really took it apart?"

"Yep! I wanted to see how it worked."

"You know they have books about that sort of thing, Carter. There's even pictures in them," Jack told her, his face creasing into a grin that said he was poking fun at her.

She knew that look, so she stuck her tongue out at him. But then she smiled as she remembered the thoughtful gift he had given her that morning. She was certain that he'd had help picking it out, but still the idea that he'd actually taken the time to purchase a book on quasars and black holes had surprised her. Usually he seemed sort of distant and morose, but lately he was behaving strangely, even for him. More than anyone she'd ever known, the colonel was definitely an enigma, one she wished she'd had more time to figure out.

Deciding to draw him into their conversation, Sam gave her soon-to-be ex-CO a curious look. "Colonel, how did you learn to drive?"

"Me?"

Sam and Daniel nodded their heads, while Teal'c continued to eat from a plate piled several inches high with fruits, steamed vegetables and brown rice.

"I learned when I was about nine, on a tractor on my Grandparents' farm in Minnesota. That thing was a bear to steer. I kept running into things. It took Grandpa two weeks to replace all the fence posts I knocked down, and three weeks for my butt to stop hurting," he said with a grin. Everyone laughed, except for Teal'c, who simply tilted his head to one side while lifting one eyebrow. Sam wasn't certain, but she thought that look meant he didn't quite understand.

For a few minutes the four friends and teammates concentrated on eating, and soon everyone was finished.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. Do you think we can still get together once in a while?" Sam asked, a wistful look on her pretty young face.

"Sure, why not?" Daniel replied, as he gave her a hug.

"I wish for our friendship to continue as well, Captain Carter. I have learned much from you."

"Thank you, Teal'c. I feel the same way; I've learned a lot from you too!"

Everyone had emptied their trays into the trash can, when Jack stopped them from leaving.

"Wait up a minute, guys. There's something I want to tell you."

They sat down at the table again, looking at Jack expectantly. Sam, who was sitting across from him, accidentally bumped her knee into his. She quickly moved her leg, but not before a funny feeling flickered to life in her belly, and blood rushed to her face. When he smiled at her, she quickly looked down at the table, praying he hadn't noticed that she was blushing.

"I've decided to retire again. This time for good," Jack announced.

"Jack, you can't!" Daniel complained.

"Sir!" Sam was shocked too, and her round-eyed expression showed it.

"I do not think that is wise, O'Neill," Teal'c commented, his unusually judgmental remark accompanied by a scowl.

"But what will you do?" Sam asked. She knew how restless he got in between missions, so this really didn't sound like a good idea.

"Every man should have a goal in life…..something worthwhile to fill his time," Teal'c insisted.

"You'll be bored to tears," Daniel agreed, nodding.

"Now hold on a minute! I have a goal."

"Fishing is not a goal, Jack," Daniel opined.

"Hang on, Daniel! Let me tell you what I want to do first, before you shoot me down," Jack whined his complaint. "I want to have a baby. Well, not me exactly, but whoever I pick to have the kid for me. It's called surrogacy."

"Wow!" was all Daniel could manage to say.

"Sir, are you serious?" Sam had seen first-hand the colonel's love for children, and she knew that he had lost his son, but still his plan seemed to be pretty extreme and a bit sudden, even for someone as impetuous as him.

"Yes, of course I'm serious, Carter. I wanna have a child. And if I retire, I'll have all the time in the world to raise it."

"Such a task will be difficult for one person to accomplish, but I believe you are most capable, O'Neill."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Jack slapped the big Jaffa on the shoulder. It seemed like his alien friend was the only one who understood.

"Jack, I think it's a wonderful idea, and I think you're very capable of being a good father, but are you sure you're not doing this just to prove something to yourself? You don't still blame yourself for your son's death, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Da-niel!" Sam hissed, jabbing him with her elbow. She couldn't believe he had said something so personal to the colonel, especially in front of everyone!

"It's okay, Carter. I have to admit there's still a part of me that feels guilty, always will, but I'm not trying to prove something to myself or to anyone else. I don't have any doubts about my ability to be a good father. I know I can be. I just want more in my life, Daniel. I want a child. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"No. No, not at all. Sooo….you mentioned surrogacy. How are you going to find an appropriate mother for your child?" the young archaeologist asked, giving his eyeglasses a one-fingered shove up his nose.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Maybe an ad in the newspaper?" Jack suggested with a lilt in his voice.

"Sir, excuse me for saying this, but I don't think that's wise."

"I'll be careful, Carter. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to infer that you weren't capable of choosing the right person," she replied, her eyes lowered.

"S' okay, Carter. No offense taken." He noticed how she always dipped her head, like she was afraid to meet his eyes for very long. He thought she was an odd bird; cute and leggy, with just enough of a rack to make things interesting. And that halo hair and those big blue eyes gave her a sort of dumb blonde look that most men, including him, found very appealing. But he knew she was far from dumb. In fact, Carter was the smartest person he'd ever known.

"Eh….Jack, have you decided how you're going to go about….eh…. You know." Daniel felt uneasy about discussing the actual act in front of Sam, but he was very curious.

Sam was thinking along the same lines, and like Daniel she was too embarrassed to put her quandary into words. So she was glad that Jack figured out what Daniel was trying to say.

"I thought I'd use the old-fashioned method, Daniel. It was good enough for my parents, so why shouldn't it be good enough for me?" he chuckled.

"Sir, do you think that's a wise idea?" Sam asked timidly.

"Sure! Why not?" Why were they questioning everything he said? He thought Sam seemed to be particularly argumentative.

"I think Sam has a valid concern, Jack. If you expect the woman to give up all parental rights to the child, you need to keep the situation as impersonal as possible. If she becomes emotionally attached to you, it follows that she would also become emotionally attached to the child, and therefore she might refuse to give you custody of the child when it's born."

"Of for cryin out loud!" By now Jack was feeling very frustrated. It was as if his friends didn't want to see him happy.

"I believe Daniel Jackson and Captain Carter are correct, O'Neill. The mother of the child may fall in love with you, if you share Shim'natek."

"What?"

"He means sex, Jack," Daniel translated, his voice just above a whisper as he leaned forward over the table.

"Oh. Well, I guess I am quite a catch," Jack said proudly, as he ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more on top. Then he put the flat of his hand on top of his graying locks, checking to make sure it was the way he wanted it. Satisfied, he smiled to himself.

Sam's mouth fell open as she watched the colonel. She was shocked to discover that the hair thing, which she'd always thought was purely accidental, was actually deliberate! 'Oh, my God, he's preening! And all this time I thought his hair was just unmanageable!'

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend. "Are you looking for a surrogate mother, Jack, or are you looking to get laid?" Daniel asked somewhat testily.

"Okay, I get your point, Daniel. But I'm not ruling out the old-fashioned method. After all, it was good enough for our ancestors!" He really couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. "But maybe you should tell me about the other methods of getting a woman knocked up, Carter, just in case?" Jack asked, looking directly at Sam, who he figured knew something about everything.

Sam heard her CO's question and froze like a deer in the headlights. For once in her life she was totally tongue-tied.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To someone who complained about the language, I have given this story the strongest rating I can give it. M means mature readers only!

Chapter three

At first Sam had been startled and somewhat reluctant to speak. But once she got going, the words just kept coming out of her mouth. When she was finally finished explaining the intricacies of artificial insemination, the way a woman's ovulation cycle was determined, the testing of the man's sperm's motility and numbers, etc., Daniel sat staring uneasily at a spot on the table, while Teal'c squinted his eyes and looked contemplative.

Jack looked nonplussed, which made Sam wonder if he'd been listening at all. She had discovered from the start that he often zoned out, especially during briefings.

"Sir?"

"I got it, Carter." As usual he had been mesmerized by the sound of her voice speaking all those monosyllabic words. He hadn't zoned out completely, as he sometimes did, but he'd come damned close to it! "Basically it's a turkey baster method. I do my thing in a cup, and then some doctor puts my jism inside the woman's yahoo."

"Yahoo, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Yah, you know….pussy, twat, poonani, coochie, baby oven, sausage bun…."

"Okay! Sorry I asked," Daniel hissed, praying no one had overheard.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, while Sam pressed her lips together to keep from grinning.

In the end, Jack decided to leave the decision, as to how the pregnancy began, up to the woman. If she wanted him to make a direct deposit, he would. If she wanted him to squirt his stuff in a cup, he would. Either way, he was going through with this!

That afternoon Sam decided to visit her new best friend, and one of the newest members of the SGC, Dr. Janet Fraiser.

"Hey, Janet, are you busy?" Sam asked, as she stuck her head into Janet's office.

"Not anymore. Come on in!" Sam went inside and shut the door. Then she perched on the corner of Janet's desk.

"I had to give all the men their prostate exams yesterday and today, and seventy-two gloves later, I never wanna see another male asshole as long as I live!" There was one male behind she normally would have enjoyed probing, but not under these circumstances.

"Not even Daniel's?" Sam asked, wagging her eyebrows. Janet had already revealed to Sam that she thought Daniel was very hot.

"Well, maybe his. But don't tell anyone I said that," she whispered conspiratorially. "So, what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Not much." There really wasn't much she could do now except pack up the stuff in her desk and locker. "But there is some news. Colonel O'Neill told us something really surprising. You'll never guess what he plans to do."

"What? Retire?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Just an educated guess. You know he's retired twice before, don't you?" Sam frowned and shook her head.

"About three years ago he retired the first time. It was right after his son died. He was suffering from emotional stress, and the Air Force didn't really want him around anymore."

"I didn't know about that."

"Then you probably don't know that being reinstated wasn't really his choice. The Air Force pretty much ordered him back. They thought he was just deranged enough to carry out a suicide mission. He was still distraught over his son's death. And rumor has it that he would have willingly died on Abydos, if it hadn't been for Daniel."

"Wow!" She'd heard the rumors, but as his subordinate she wasn't permitted to read his file. "But then he retired again?"

"Yes, when he got back from Abydos. And he stayed retired until the aliens came through the stargate and killed some of our people. But of course you know all about that."

"Yes, I read General Hammond's report."

"So, why he is retiring this time? He seems to be okay now….at least as okay as a man carrying around all that mental baggage can be," she added.

"He wants to have another child."

"You're not serious?!"

"Yes, he told us at lunch today."

"So who's the lucky woman?"

"No one. I mean he's going to pay someone to have a baby for him. He intends to raise the child on his own."

"Holy buckets! I hope he has a good lawyer, because surrogacy can be a very sticky situation."

"We tried to talk some sense into him, but he's really determined to do this, Janet. Oh! And guess how he's going to find the surrogate." Janet just shook her head. "He's going to put an ad in the newspaper!"

"No way!"

"That's what he said. Can you imagine?! And he intends to interview the candidates himself."

"That's quite an undertaking. What about conception?"

"He's not sure what he'll do about that. He said he'll probably leave it up to the woman, but he thinks it would be alright if they have sexual intercourse."

"Wow! Once the women get a look at him, they'll be fighting for a chance to do it."

"Janet!" Sam exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, wouldn't you? Come on, Sam, admit it! If it wasn't against the regs, wouldn't you want to have sex with him?"

"Maybe. Oh, my God, something just occurred to me. It won't be against the regs soon," she said, her eyes opening wide. She was beginning her new assignment on Monday, and suddenly the enormity of what that meant hit her like a ton of bricks.

"So, why don't you do it?"

"Janet, no, I'd make a terrible mother," Sam protested.

"You don't have to be a good mother, Sam. Didn't you say he intends to raise the baby by himself?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then all you would have to do is have sex with a really hot guy and carry his baby around inside you for nine months. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to carry a new life inside you? I know I have." Her eyes got misty as she thought about having a child of her own. She was raising an orphan now, but it still wasn't the same as giving birth.

"Yes, I suppose I have, but I still don't think I could do it."

"Even if the sex was great? I happen to know that he's hung like a horse," Janet whispered, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

"Ja-net!"

"What? I'm his doctor! Come on, honey, you know you're curious about what it would be like to have sex with him. Why don't you volunteer? I bet he'd jump at the chance to have you as the mother of his baby. With your intelligence and your good looks, what man wouldn't?"

After Sam left, Janet sat at her desk thinking about their conversation. She thought that sometimes Sam was her own worst enemy. Here she was with a chance to bed a really hot guy, and to have his baby too, and she wouldn't go for it. The girl was seriously deranged!

"Well, this is one gal who isn't going to wait for Mr. Right to fall into her lap. I'm going to stick my foot out and trip him," she said aloud, as she dialed Daniel's number. The phone rang only once before he picked up.

"Hello, Doctor Jackson. This is Doctor Fraiser," she purred in her sexiest voice.

"Dr. Fraiser! What a nice surprise! Wait! I didn't fail my prostate exam, did I?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need to take another look."

"Eh…okay. Want me to come down there now?"

"No, why don't we meet at my house. Say around seven?"

"Huh?" Either he was hallucinating, or Janet was propositioning him!

"I'm asking you to sleep with me, Daniel. No strings attached, just some good healthy fun. Is that okay with you?"

"Eh….*gulp*…sure!"

After she hung up, Janet smiled a mischievous smile. "Daniel Jackson, you are in for one hard ride."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A week later Jack was still waiting for his retirement request to be approved, when he started interviewing the surrogacy candidates. He had chosen eleven women out of the twenty who had responded to his ad, arranging to meet the first seven at a local coffee shop the following day.

But he was starting to feel nervous and excited, so just to make sure he didn't fail to ask them something important, he phoned Sam and asked her to join him for the interviews. To his great relief, she accepted. He picked her up at 0730, and Jack thought she seemed nervous. He wondered why, but instead of asking her, he became engulfed in his own worries as he drove them to the coffee shop. He hoped he was doing the right thing for everyone concerned.

The first prospective mother was a petite brunette, aged 23, who was a college student studying pharmacology. Jack thought she seemed very smart, and he thought she was pretty too, in a sort of 'Mary Ann from Gilligan's Island' sort of way. However, Sam managed to ask some pretty important questions, like how much sleep she got, how often she skipped meals because of her busy schedule, and several questions about her sexual habits, the answers to which soon had Jack changing his mind about the young woman's qualifications for the job.

The next woman arrived twenty minutes late, and she seemed to be in a hurry. And though she was a striking dark-haired beauty, Sam clearly didn't like her. After the woman left, Sam pointed out that the woman smelled like cigarettes, and that she seemed edgy and high-strung. "I think she smokes, and she's far too thin," she pointed out, and Jack agreed with her.

Then there was the single mother, who had brought along her two-year-old son. The boy sat on her lap the entire time, and Sam noted that he was very well behaved. Jack kept talking to the boy, instead of questioning the woman, so Sam decided to continue the questioning herself.

"Why do you want to do this? Is it just for the money?" she asked frankly.

Jack gave her a disapproving look. "Carter, that's not very polite."

"No, it's alright. I admit I need the money, Captain Carter, but I also love children. You see, my husband and I planned to have several more children. But he was killed last year in Iraq. Gary was a marine. It would be an honor to give you a child, Colonel," she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Forbes." Jack felt sorry for the woman. She seemed like such a nice person, and her son was clean and obviously well cared for, and he was a cutie too. He was just about ready to tell her that they had a deal, when Sam asked him to step outside for a minute, so they could talk privately.

"What's wrong with her? I like her, Carter," he whined.

"Sir, I think you're basing your decision on your emotions, instead of common sense and good judgment. You don't know enough about this woman yet."

"Well, then we'll find out more about her. What don't you like about her, Carter?" He could tell there was something bothering his 2iC, but he couldn't imagine what it was. Mrs. Forbes seemed perfect to him.

"She seems too needy. She said they were planning to have more children, but now she can't. What if she wants another child so badly, that she'll do anything to get one? What if she won't give the baby up when it's born?"

"Maybe I should get a lawyer."

"Yes, of course you should! You haven't seen a lawyer yet?" Sam couldn't believe how naïvely he was behaving.

"No, I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary. Lawyers are such….slime balls," he said, his face morphing into a look of distaste.

"Some of them may be, Sir, but a lawyer could keep you from losing your child."

"You really think she'd do something like that? She seems so nice."

"I think you should be prepared for the worst." Sometimes Sam couldn't believe how innocent he could be. How could this man have done the things he'd done and still be such a trusting child? "People don't always do what they say they will do, Sir. You really should have a legal contract between you and the baby's mother."

That afternoon, after a quick bite to eat at a nearby diner, they saw four more women. Jack went home feeling worn out and disillusioned. After the first day of interviews, he felt like he'd been through a war. Every woman he liked, Carter found fault with, and she didn't seem to like any of the others either. He was upset by her attitude, but he did intend to take her advice; he would see a lawyer on Monday, just in case. But first there were four more candidates to interview on Sunday afternoon.

During the second day of interviews, Jack liked the third woman so much that he came right out and told her so. "You seem like just the type of person I'm looking for, Miz Brewster. How soon would you be able to get started?" Jack asked the tall blonde real estate agent.

"Sir!"

"What?!"

"Remember what we talked about yesterday." She really thought he should hold off making a choice until he discussed the matter with a lawyer. And besides that, he'd barely touched the surface with this woman! Sure she was attractive and poised, but what sort of person was she really?

"Carter, I like this woman, and if she wants to help me out…." Jack threw out his hands and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'why not?' He couldn't understand why Carter was being so difficult.

"You're not hiring her to make you dinner, Sir. This is a child we're talking about!" Sam yelled. She saw the woman cringe at her raised voice, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes he could be very infuriating, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Don't you think I know that?!" He could feel himself growing angrier by the second, and he could tell that the Ms. Brewster was getting embarrassed. He couldn't understand why Sam was being such a pill, when all he wanted to do was get this part over with, so he could get on with his life.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you know anything at all!" Sam yelled as she stood up, her pointer finger jabbing the air in Jack's direction.

"Carter!" Jack couldn't believe how insubordinate she was being. This was totally unlike her.

"I give up! You go ahead and screw up your life, if you want to!" Sam yelled, and then she stormed out of the coffee shop. Jack gaped at her, while Ms. Brewster stared in wide-eyed bewilderment.

Suddenly Jack realized that he was not alone. "Eh…sorry about that. I think she's just having a bad day. I'll have to get back to you," Jack quickly apologized as he rose from his seat.

"I'm sorry too. I don't think I'm interested after all."

"Why not?"

"Well….I must have misunderstood," the tall blonde replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Jack thought he'd made himself pretty clear, so her remark puzzled him.

"I thought you said there was no woman in your life. If it's going to be Captain Carter's child too, I think she has just as much right to choose as you do."

"Oh, no, it's not like that. We're just friends. Listen, you seem really nice." Actually, he thought she was gorgeous, but he didn't think it would be appropriate to say so. After all, he wasn't looking for a date. Although…

"So do you," she replied, gazing up at him with big blue eyes.

All of a sudden Jack realized this woman looked a lot like Carter, except that her hair was much longer. The realization struck him like a lightning bolt. He didn't really know much about her, so was it her appearance that he found so appealing? And if that was true, what did it mean? Jack felt confused, and now all he could think about was Sam.

"Sorry! I'll have to get back to you," Jack told her quickly, and then he sprinted for the door. Just down the street he spotted Sam running for a taxi.

"Carter! Carter, wait up!" Jack caught up with her just as she was getting into the taxi. "Carter, what are you doing? I can take you home," he said, as he held onto the door.

"You have one more appointment, Sir, and I need to go to campus for a while," she said simply, and then she yanked the door shut.

Jack stepped back and watched the taxi speed away. He felt confused and unhappy about their fight, but there was another woman waiting to speak to him. So he went back inside.

The next interview was a total bust, as the woman was obviously a drug addict looking for a way to pay for her habit. He advised her to seek help, and she called him a few choice names and left in a huff. He felt bad for her, but mostly he felt bad about what had happened between him and Sam. From the very start it seemed like she was against this surrogacy thing, and that made him wonder if she had doubts about his ability to be a good parent.

All the way home, Jack kept thinking about everything that had happened the past two days, especially the arguments between him and Sam. He also thought about Ms. Brewster and how much she looked like Sam and what that might mean. And the more he thought about everything, the more confused and disappointed he felt. But there was also a niggling feeling of excitement in his belly, one that he couldn't explain, but one that felt sort of good.

There was one thing that was perfectly clear to him; he never should have asked for Sam's help. After all, this was his problem, not hers. And now he needed to clear the air of the tension between them, and he knew it wasn't something that could be done on the phone. He'd never been too good at mending fences, and apologies did not come easily for Jack O'Neill. But Sam's friendship was very important to him, so in this case he would bite the bullet and take the blame for everything.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sam saw Jack before her taxi even came to a stop in front of her house. "Fuck!" she said, under her breath. She had had a long afternoon and very bad one too. Not only had she sat through three irritating interviews with the colonel, but she had also interviewed two eager, yet totally unacceptable, cadets who were requesting assignment to the SGC. And now she was going to have to answer for her earlier outburst. She just hoped he wasn't too upset with her, because she valued his friendship.

"Colonel, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Sam couldn't imagine why he was here, unless it was to yell at her some more. Not that she didn't feel she deserved it. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. Some of those women would probably make perfectly fine surrogate mothers, but for some reason she simply couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"I'm sorry to come by without calling, Carter, but I was afraid you wouldn't speak to me on the phone." On the way there he had thought about what it was going to be like not seeing her on a daily basis. She had just been gone from the SGC for a few days, and already the place just didn't seem the same. Of course he'd be leaving soon too, and then he'd probably never see her again. And that idea made him feel really sad.

"Why on earth not? I was the one who was out of line, Sir. I'm sorry."

"You're my friend, Carter, and as my friend you have every right to speak your mind. And I did ask for your help, so there's no reason for you to feel sorry….not about anything," he said as he reached out to take her hand, their eyes meeting.

He ran his thumb across her knuckles, enjoying the smooth warmth of her skin. She was looking up at him with this rapt expression on her face, as though she'd just seen a falling star, and it made a shiver run up his spine. Suddenly he realized he was still holding her hand, so he let go, shuffling his feet and hanging his head like a nervous teenager.

"So….eh…you came to see me," she stuttered inanely. "Why are you here, Sir?" If he hadn't come to yell at her, then why had he come?

"Why don't you do it?" he blurted out. Jack had no idea where the idea had come from, but suddenly it seemed like the perfect solution to his problem. She was smart, beautiful, brave and honest, and he didn't have to interview her to know what sort of person she was.

"Do what?"

"Have my baby!"

"You're not serious?" She couldn't believe she'd heard him right. Joking about it with Janet was one thing, but actually being asked to do it by THE MAN himself was quite another!

"Of course I am! You're young, healthy, intelligent and virtuous, not to mention great looking. And since you're totally devoted to your career, I wouldn't have to worry about you wanting to keep the kid."

"You seem to have thought about this a lot," she said, amazed. She'd just been thinking that he probably hated her for the things she'd said to him, and now this! What a turn of events!

"No, actually it just occurred to me. But I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. You'd be perfect, Carter! So, what d'ya say? Will you do it?"

"Eh…I need time to think about it, Sir. There's so much to consider. I mean creating a life and carrying that life inside me would be a wonderful experience, I'm sure, but is it the right thing for me to do? I'm just beginning a new job, you know?"

"I know that, but you'll be assigned to the academy for at least a year, which means you wouldn't have to worry about gate travel affecting the baby."

"No studies have been done on the effects of gate travel on a fetus, Sir, but I certainly wouldn't want to risk the health of a child by traveling through a wormhole on a regular basis," she agreed, nodding. But since a pregnant woman was never placed in a combat situation, even if she was transferred back to the SGC sooner, she wouldn't be permitted to travel off world. So if she was looking for an excuse not to do this, hazardous duty certainly wouldn't work. But was that what she wanted to do, find some excuse to say No? She felt like the room was spinning!

"So you'll do it?" he asked eagerly.

"No! I mean, I didn't say that, Sir. This is a very serious matter and not one to be decided quickly." She had said the same thing to him just yesterday, and now she was the one needing to make a decision. And what a decision it was! Holy Hannah!

"I know it is, Carter. And I wouldn't ask you unless I was serious. But you take your time. Just don't take too long. It takes nine months to bake, and I haven't even put the bun in the oven yet," he quipped, grinning from ear to ear. He felt encouraged when Sam grinned back at him.

"Oh, and that's another thing, Sir. If I agree to do this, you will not be putting anything anywhere! I'll find a doctor to do the insemination."

"Are you sure, Carter, because it wouldn't take me long. I'd get in and out real quick. I mean I normally take my time, but I could hurry if that's what you want," he suggested, waving his hands about. "One time is all it would take," he bragged, pumping his right fist forward and back.

"SIR!" She couldn't believe how crude guys could be sometimes, and that included the colonel.

"I could save me a lot of money….money I could spend on the baby, Carter. Having a doctor do it costs thousands of dollars," he pointed out. Having a doctor do it also took away from the enjoyment of seeing Carter naked, laying on her back, legs spread, just waiting for him to make her toes curl. But he wasn't about to point that out to her, because knowing her as he did, she would probably hit him.

"Well, if money is a problem, Sir, I guess we could…. Noooo, that would just be too weird," she said, shaking her head, gritting her teeth and cringing like she'd just bit into something sour.

Jack watched Sam's reaction, and he felt like she'd just castrated him. Was he that repulsive to her?!

"Yah, I guess I see your point," he said agreeably. Actually he didn't think it would be weird at all, but he wasn't about to say anything that would make her decide against having his baby.

"Okay, we can do it your way. Just please say you'll think about it."

"I will. I'll think about it. I really will, Sir," Sam promised, nodding.

Four days later Jack parked his truck in front of Sam's house and got out. He felt very excited. If she said yes, his whole life would change. He would become a father again, and this time he would devote more time to raising his child, instead of being away so much.

Sam opened the front door almost before Jack's knuckles touched it.

"Come in, Sir. I'm sorry to ask you to come here, but I felt you deserved to hear my answer in person."

"You're saying No? Why, Carter?" he whined. "You're perfect for the job!"

"Please, come and sit down, Sir." Jack followed her into the living room, where she indicated he was to sit on the sofa. Then she sat down next to him, and tried to decide where to begin.

She had spent several sleepless nights thinking about nothing else. And in the end she had decided she wanted to help him. She felt more love and respect for Jack O'Neill than for any man she knew, with the exception of General Hammond and her father, of course. Plus she felt sorry for him. The poor man had lost everything! So if she could give him back a little of what he'd lost, she would do it.

And then there was her curiosity about being pregnant. It was something she never really thought she'd have a chance to experience. After all, no one knew better than her what it was like to be raised by a parent who was never there, and she really didn't want that for a child of hers. Her father had always been on one assignment or another before her mother died. And afterward nothing changed. Her Aunt and Uncle had practically raised her.

Now she was just as involved in her career as her father had been in his, and she had no time to be a mother. But if she did this, she could experience being pregnant and giving birth, and she wouldn't have to worry about having enough time to raise the child properly after it was born. The situation seemed ideal, but she was still scared to death that she was doing the wrong thing.

"First of all, I'm not saying No, and second, it's not a job, Sir."

"Well, you know what I mean. Wait! You're not saying No? You're saying Yes?!"

"Yes, I'm saying Yes."

"Sweet! Okay, so when do we start?"

"Well, first I'll need to see a fertility specialist to determine my optimum time of fertilization. I'll ask Janet to recommend someone. Oh, and you'll need to see the specialist too, to have your sperm tested."

"Tested? What for?"

"The test is to make sure they're mobile and of a sufficient number to ensure success."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Carter. My little guys are great swimmers, and I'm sure there's plenty of 'em….way more than necessary to do the job," he assured her. It was bad enough that she still wasn't willing to do it the natural way, but now she was questioning his manhood! 'If only she'd let me prove to her that I'm not as old as I look. It's this gray hair,' he told himself, as he ran his fingers through his graying locks. He saw Sam watching him, so he quickly dropped his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure your sperm is very superior, Sir, but it's part of the standard procedure," she assured him, as she tried to keep from smiling. In the end she failed miserably and had to cover her mouth with her hand. "Sorry, Sir," she giggled.

After he left, she made herself a cup of herbal tea. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Janet's number. While the phone was wringing, she thought about what a momentous day this was. She still couldn't believe she was discussing things like sperm and her menstrual cycle with the colonel. They certainly had come a long way since that first meeting in the briefing room less than two years ago.

She just hoped her decision would turn out to be good for both of them. When she was a child she had wanted to be an astronaut. Now she got to do even more than the astronauts. She had a great job, and in a year or so she'd be back at the SGC and maybe then she'd get a promotion and her own team. And the colonel would have his little boy or little girl, and he'd be happy too. So why was she feeling so uneasy about her decision?

Just as Sam was about to give up, Janet answered the phone.

"Guess what I'm going to be doing for the next nine months or so?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Three weeks later all the testing had been completed; Jack's sperm checked out, the time was right and Sam was scheduled for her first procedure. And since the doctor had insisted she have someone drive her to the clinic, she had asked Janet.

"Have you two talked about whether you want a girl or a boy?" Janet asked excitedly, as she drove Sam to the appointment.

"Janet, I'm just the surrogate. The colonel and I haven't discussed things like that."

"I don't see why not. What else do you two have in common to talk about?"

Sam thought about Janet's question for a minute before answering. "Other than the military, I guess we don't have much of anything in common."

For some reason her answer made her feel sad and a bit uneasy. She knew it was true, but she'd never really thought about it before. She respected the colonel, even idolized him, but all her feelings were based on his military career. As for the other part of his life… She didn't even know where he was born!

Suddenly Sam began to think that maybe she needed to find out more about the colonel as a person. After all, as the mother of his child, didn't she have a right to know more about him? Should she just turn her baby over to him, simply because he was the biological father? He had been interviewing women to determine if they were fit to be the mother of his child. Shouldn't she know more about him, in order to determine if he was fit to be a father?

"Sam, I can hear you thinking. What's going on in that superior brain of yours?" Janet asked, turning to look at her when they stopped for a traffic light.

"Am I doing the right thing, Janet? I don't really know him! Who is he really? I mean I know he's a decorated Air Force officer, but what else is he?"

"Sam, now is not the time to get cold feet."

"If not now, then when? After I'm already pregnant? Janet, I don't even know where he was born!"

Janet gave Sam a worried look, but then the traffic started to move and she looked back at the road.

"I can't do this," Sam said suddenly.

"Honey, it's only natural for you to be nervous."

"This isn't just a case of nerves. I can't do it, Janet. Take me home!"

The minute she dropped Sam off at her house, Janet got on the phone to Daniel.

"She what?!"

"She backed out! We were almost there, and she said she couldn't go through with it."

"That's not good."

"You're telling me. Daniel, why don't you come over for dinner tonight, so we can discuss the situation?" She was feeling libidinous, and she knew from experience that he could satisfy her need for sex.

"I think that's a good idea. What time do you want me?"

'Every minute of every day' sounded about right to her, but instead she said, "How about seven?"

"Okay, I'll be there!"

How could she tell him that she'd chickened out?! Sam had almost asked Janet to tell the colonel that she had changed her mind, but she knew that just wouldn't be right. And when the phone rang almost three hours after her appointment at the fertility clinic, and the caller ID displayed the colonel's phone number, Sam wasn't that surprised.

"Hello?" she answered timidly.

"Carter! Did everything go okay?" Jack asked quickly. He thought she sounded funny.

"Sir, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't go through with it."

"What?! Why not?" Jack was floored. They had talked and talked about this, and she had agreed. He'd even had those damned tests! How could she change her mind now?

"I can't explain it. I just couldn't do it, Sir. I'm really sorry."

"Stay right there. I'll be right over!"

"What?! No! Sir? Sir!" she shouted into the phone, but it was too late. He'd already hung up, and soon he'd be there and she'd have to tell him why she wouldn't be a mother to his child. Would he be angry, or would he understand?

Sam didn't know what to expect, so she made herself a cup of chamomile tea, hoping it would help her relax. It didn't.

When the doorbell rang she reluctantly went to the door, still not sure what she was going to say to him. She was sure he would try to change her mind, and that was what scared her the most. Could she stick to her guns, or would she fold under pressure?

And then there was the main reason she had changed her mind. If she asked him to tell her about himself, would he? Or would he refuse to open up to her? She thought this was the most likely scenario. After all, he wouldn't even open up to Daniel.

"Sir, I'm really sorry," she said, the instant he stepped inside.

"I don't wanna hear that, Carter. Come on, let's go sit down. Then I want you to tell me what's wrong." Jack took her hand and literally pulled her into the living room. Then he sat her down on the sofa. But instead of sitting down next to her, he sat on the coffee table, facing her.

Their knees were touching, and that made Sam even more nervous. So she tucked her legs up under her, trying to melt into the corner or the sofa. If Jack noticed her reaction to his touch, he didn't show it.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on."

Sam took a deep breath and just blurted out the truth. "I don't know you well enough!"

"Eh….we're not getting married, Carter," he quipped.

"No, we're having a baby together!"

"Not together really. You're just acting as an incubator for nine months."

"But how do I know what sort of father you'll be? I don't know anything about you, except that you're a colonel in the Air Force."

"Okay, what d'ya wanna know about me, Carter?"

"Where were you born? What did your father do for a living? Did your mother have a career? What school subjects did you excel in? Did you play sports?" She had a lot more questions too, but she stopped there.

"I was born in Chicago, but I grew up in Minnesota on my Grandparents' farm. My father was a high school math teacher, and my mother was a music teacher. She gave piano lessons in our home. On weekends they took me hiking and fishing, and in the summer we went on long road trips. They were killed in an automobile accident when I was ten. They were on their way home from a dinner dance at a local hotel. Mom had really looked forward to it, because they hardly ever went anywhere nice. It was New Year's Eve. A drunk driver crossed the center line and ran into them head-on."

Jack saw Sam's mouth fall open. He was aware that her mother had died under similar circumstances. He didn't know why he'd never told her before. Well, that wasn't really true. He hadn't told her for the same reason he never told anyone. He was a very private person, especially when it came to his parents. An Air Force psychiatrist had once told him that he was protecting himself from thinking about their loss. He also said that Jack had closeness issues, and that's why he hadn't really tried to work things out with his wife.

Jack didn't know if it was true or not, and he didn't really care to dwell on the past. He was the way he was, and he figured there was no changing him. But now here he was telling Carter stuff he never told anyone, and it felt right. There was just something about her that made it easy for him to open up. He liked that about her, and for not the first time he realized he missed seeing her every day. But maybe he wouldn't have to go on missing her? If she would just agree to have his baby, he could see her a lot, couldn't he?

"I'm very sorry, Sir. I had no idea you're parents died because of a drunk driver. My mother was killed by one too."

"I know. It's okay, Carter. Now what else do you want to know?"

"School?"

"Okay. Well, PE was my favorite class in school. I was on the school swim team, baseball team and archery team. I did pretty well in math and science too. I have a Bachelor's degree in Secondary Education from Michigan State, and a Master's degree in Mathematics from OSU."

Sam's mouth fell open, but she didn't utter a word.

"Yes, Carter, when you talk your techno-babble I do understand a lot of what you're saying. But I would prefer you don't tell anyone. I don't want to be thought of as a geek. I have an image to uphold, you know," he said, grinning.

Sam smiled, not only because what he said struck her as funny, but because he could be so damned cute sometimes, especially when he smiled….like he was smiling now.

"So, do you know me better now?"

"I guess so. Sir, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yes, Carter, I really do."

"Okay, then I'll do it."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Fortunately the window of opportunity was still open, and the doctor had time to do the procedure early the following morning. But this time Janet wasn't free to drive Sam to the appointment, so Sam asked Jack to take her.

He was obviously happy that she'd asked him, and all the way there he babbled on about the things he was going to do to his house to prepare for the new baby. His first project was going to be to give the spare room a fresh coat of paint, and replace the old single-paned window with a new double-paned one, so that the room wouldn't be drafty.

Meanwhile, Sam sat quietly, his words barely registering. All she could think about was what this would mean to her; how her body was going to change because of the pregnancy, and how scared, and yet excited in a good way, she was feeling.

Everything went smoothly at the clinic, and on the way home Jack suggested they stop and have lunch to celebrate.

"Don't you think we should wait until we find out if I'm pregnant before we start celebrating?" she asked him. She'd never seen the colonel look so happy before, and she hated to think that he might be disappointed. But as was her way, she simply had to look at things realistically; it was possible the procedure had failed.

"You are pregnant, Carter. By now my sperm has wiggled its way into your ovum. I'd bet money on it! Besides, I'm hungry," he said as he turned into the parking lot of a restaurant.

Sam gave in, not because she was hungry, but because she didn't want to spoil his good mood. Afterward, he dropped her off at home, insisting he would also take her to her doctor's office to confirm the pregnancy. He said all she needed to do was phone him, and he'd come pick her up. But she assured him she could get there on her own, and so she did.

After the pregnancy was confirmed she phoned Jack. And of course he was elated and wanted to come over, but she talked him out of it. Sam felt like this wasn't really happening to her. It was almost like she was living in some weird dream! Plus she was still worried that she hadn't done the right thing. What if her condition interfered with her work in some way? What if there were complications? What if doing this ruined her relationship with the colonel somehow?

They might argue about what was best for the baby. What if he criticized her for not getting enough sleep, or not eating enough? Having someone watching over her, scrutinizing everything she did, really did not appeal to her. She was an independent woman, and she wanted to stay that way! Besides, she wasn't feeling like company just now. So she made excuses that had to do with work, and finally Jack gave in and said he'd phone her soon.

The first three weeks passed without any noticeable changes in her life. Sam felt good, and she began to worry less and less that her decision had been a bad one. She went to work each morning at the academy, while Jack continued on at the SGC. He only called her about once a week, just to 'check in' as he put it, and she felt relieved that he wasn't being overly protective.

Jack was feeling very good about the whole situation. He had been told that his retirement would become effective thirty days before the baby was due. It wasn't as soon as he'd hoped, but at least the AF had agreed to let him go. So things were working out pretty good. For now he would keep watch, unobtrusively of course, on his baby's mother. He felt certain that Sam would do what was necessary as far as taking care of her health, like keeping doctors' appointments, taking vitamins, getting enough sleep, and stuff like that. Meanwhile, he would concentrate on preparing his house for the new life that would soon be joining him there.

One Saturday morning he was preparing to go to the local hardware store to buy paint for the nursery, when he began wondering what color Sam would like. He knew he didn't have to ask her, but he couldn't seem to let go of the idea. When the phone rang the fourth time, he was about ready to hang up. But then he heard a strange sounding voice.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah. What d'ya want?"

"What's wrong? You sound funny."

"You'd sound funny too, if you'd had your head in the toilet half the night," she croaked.

"I'll be right there!"

"No!" Sam heard a click and knew she was too late to stop Jack from coming over. "Damn!" She figured she looked as bad as she felt, so she got in the shower, hoping to at least smell a little better by the time he got there.

By the time he arrived, she had showered and brushed her teeth, and she was dressed in clean, blue plaid pajamas, a white robe belted at the waist, and a pair of thick socks with penguins on them. They had been a gift from Cassie. Her hair was wet, and all she'd had time to do was run her fingers through the short locks before the doorbell rang.

"It's just morning sickness, Sir. You really didn't have to come over," she said, backing up as he rushed inside the house.

"I know what it is, Carter," he said, his voice deep and gruff just as it often was. As he brushed past her, she noticed that he was carrying a grocery bag. Sam followed him into the kitchen wondering what was in it.

"What's that, Sir?" she asked, as he set the bag down on the counter.

"Stuff you're gonna need," he said as he reached into the bag. He took out a box of saltine crackers, a dozen cans of lemon-lime soda, a six pack of Guinness and a DVD.

"Sir, I don't think I should be drinking beer."

"The beer's not for you, Carter. It's for me."

"Eh…Sir, you really don't have to baby sit me. I can take care of myself."

"Baby sit! Hah! Good one! Now stop being so difficult and get yourself a glass, while I just pop this into your DVD player," he said, grabbing the plastic case from the kitchen counter.

"Sir." Sam watched Jack go into the living room, knowing he wouldn't be gone long. He came back with the DVD in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Carter, where's your TV?"

"I don't own one."

"That's not possible. Everyone has at least one television."

"Not me. I don't have time to watch TV."

"Carter, what about all those times you laughed when I talked about my favorite Simpsons episodes?"

"I was just being polite, Sir. I've never seen it."

"Oh for cryin out loud! Well, then I guess we'll have to do something else." He went over to the bookcase and looked up and down. But all he saw were books and more books.

"Sir, this is ridiculous!" she cried, as she followed him back over to the kitchen.

"No, it isn't. Having something to do will take your mind off puking." He began pulling open drawers and cabinet doors, hoping to find a deck of cards, a board game, something they could do together.

"Sir, you don't need to do this. I can find something to do on my own." 'If you can stop throwing up long enough,' she reminded herself.

"I'll be fine. Really! But thank you for the crackers and the sodas. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness, Sir." She did appreciate it, but now she just wanted him to leave, so she could go throw up.

Jack finally stopped rifling through her drawers and cabinets and stared at her. "Okay. Then I guess I'll see you when I see you," he said, as he pulled his car keys out of his pants pocket. Then he turned around and headed for the front door. Sam hurried after him.

"Sir, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't need for you to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself since I was twelve."

"Ya, sure, Carter, I get it. I didn't realize I was crowding you." Jack left abruptly, shutting the door behind him.

Sam went to the living room window and looked out, watching as his truck sped away. She knew she had hurt his feelings, but she figured it was for the best. After all, she didn't want him getting too attached to her. They were just friends, and that was the way she wanted it.

"Oh, crap," she said as she ran for the bathroom.

Jack drove home without stopping at the hardware store for the paint. He hadn't even had a chance to ask her what color she wanted, and now the need to turn the guest room into a nursery didn't seem all that urgent to him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Sam dragged herself to work for the next few weeks, wishing she had never agreed to put herself through this torture. She felt sick most of the day, not just in the morning. 'Whoever named it morning sickness has never been pregnant,' she complained to herself.

She wasn't aware that her co-workers, fellow recruiters and teachers, felt like they were walking on egg shells around her, until one Friday afternoon when one of them caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Sam, may I speak to you for a minute?" Colonel Davenport asked, smiling.

"Of course." He was a nice guy, and Sam enjoyed working with him, but she really didn't want to stop just now. All she wanted to do was get home, where she could heave her guts up in the privacy of her own bathroom.

"Please excuse me if I'm outa line, but…well, we're all a bit worried about you. Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling very well. The truth is I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"Oh, I had no idea! Well, I guess that explains a lot. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I've been a bit difficult lately. It's just this damned morning sickness! Silly name for it really. It seems to hit any hour of the day," she chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yes, I recall my wife going through the same thing with our first. It wasn't very pleasant. She had no problems with the second child though."

"Lucky her!" she said breathlessly. If the guy didn't let her go soon, she was going to barf all over his shiny shoes. "Thanks for your concern, Colonel, but I really have to go now."

"Of course! You take care now!" he called out jovially, as Sam got into her car.

On her way home, Sam began wondering how long it would be before the entire staff knew she was pregnant. And then of course there would be the suppositions about who the father was. Everyone knew she was single, so she was certain there would also be speculation as to whether or not the pregnancy was deliberate or accidental. 'They'll probably think it's an accident,' she finally decided. 'Well, I don't care! It's my life, and if I want to screw it up, it's my business!'

Part of her considered hanging a sign on her back that read, "SINGLE BY CHOICE, PREGNANT BY CHOICE", but of course she was only being facetious. She also considered making an announcement to everyone over the intercom. "I got pregnant on purpose! No, I am not getting married!" She thought that might end the gossiping, at least for the moment. But for now she decided to simply go home where she could throw up in peace, sulk all she wanted, look like something the cat had dragged in, and of course the best part was…..*drum roll*….where she could feel really sorry for herself without anyone being the wiser.

Jack hadn't spoken to Sam in three weeks, and he was feeling very anxious. If he phoned her, she might resent it, but if he didn't, he would go insane! So after hours of mulling over what he should do, Jack finally decided to try and do something nice for her….something that would end this cold war they were having.

One thing that he recalled his ex-wife had enjoyed when she was pregnant was the foot massages he gave her. So after he left the base, he went shopping at the mall, where he purchased three kinds of massage lotion; Tea Tree, Peppermint and Eucalyptus, and a foot brush. Then he headed over to Sam's house.

The hood of Sam's car felt warm, so Jack knew she hadn't been home for very long. Less than a minute after he rang the doorbell she answered, giving him a sincere yet cautious smile.

"Sir! I wasn't expecting anyone," she said as she stepped back out of his way. Once again he was carrying a shopping bag, and she wondered what he was up to this time.

"I guess I have a habit of stopping by unannounced, but I was afraid if I called first you'd tell me not to come," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Sir, I wanna apologize for the way I acted the last time you were here. I'm sorry. It's just this darned morning sickness has been making me crazy." She hadn't been throwing up as much lately, so she hoped the worse was over.

"I know, and I'm sorry too. Can we just put it behind us and move on? I brought you something….a peace offering," he said, holding up the paper bag, which was decorated in a feminine floral motif. Sam reached for the bag, but he quickly pulled it away and held it behind his back.

"No fair peeking! It's a surprise. And you have to be lying down before I give it to you."

"I beg your pardon?" Sam asked, raising both eyebrows. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it! Lying down? Give it to her? If those phrases weren't fraught with sexual innuendo, she didn't know what was!

"You'll see. Let's go into the living room. You can lay down on the sofa." Jack followed her over to the sofa. Then he directed her to take off her shoes and roll up her pant legs. Once she had done as he asked, he placed a throw pillow under her head.

"All comfy?" he asked, as he stood looking down at her.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Now what?"

"Now comes the good part." Jack sat down by her feet. Then he removed the bottles and brush from the bag and placed them on the coffee table. Once the bag was empty, he sat it on the floor under the low table. Then he lifted her feet and moved over closer to her, placing her lower legs and feet across his thighs.

Sam lifted her head and looked at him. "Sir, what are you doing?" His actions were making her feel very uncomfortable. She knew she was being silly, but this just seemed too intimate! "Sir, I don't think…"

"Hush! Just lay still and relax, Carter. You're gonna love this. Now, which massage lotion would you prefer, eucalyptus, peppermint or tea tree?"

"What?"

"Which one, Carter?"

"Peppermint, I guess."

"Your wish is my command," he replied, smiling at her. Sam put her head down and tried to relax.

Jack talked as he worked, first squeezing a small amount of the massage lotion into his hand, before rubbing his two hands together. Once his hands and the lotion were warm, he began massaging her left foot, beginning with her heel, progressing to her arch and then gradually moving to her toes.

By the time he was finished with her left foot, Sam's eyes were closed and he could have sworn she was asleep. But the instant he stopped touching her foot, she opened her big blue eyes and stared at him accusingly.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"Just switching feet, Carter," he told her, smirking smugly as he put some more lotion in his left hand. He quickly began working on her left foot, beginning at the heel just as before. He could tell she was loving this, and he was enjoying it too….a lot more than he had expected. In fact, he was getting turned on! He hoped she would find out and be mad at him.

Jack had her right foot in his hand as he squirmed a bit on the sofa, trying to move his growing erection to a more comfortable location. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the pressure he was feeling…pressure that felt damned good if he was honest. And he wanted to feel it even more. So, without thinking about the consequences, he circled his hips once, and then again, as he grasped her foot, enjoying the feel of her heel as it grazed his cock. His fingers gripped her instep more snuggly then, and he pushed her foot down, her heel pressed firmly into the base of his erection. Suddenly his balls felt like they were on fire, and he could think about only one thing; coming!

Jack shut his eyes and continued caressing her foot with his long fingers, pressing it down into his erection. He totally forgot to stifle the moan he felt welling up from his throat, as his mind filled with images of Sam laying under him, his cock inside her as he fucked her hard and fast. He was unaware of anything else around him, as he used her foot to masturbate himself into a state of full sexual arousal.

By the time Sam heard Jack moan, she was in a state of euphoria too. He had made her feel very relaxed, to the point that her defenses were down. So even though she could feel him rock hard under her foot, she was okay with it. And so her natural instincts took control, telling her to move with him, to help him, to let him use her foot for his own sexual satisfaction.

But it wasn't just his satisfaction that was influencing her here. Her libido was enjoying this immensely, and she began to feel pleasure too, her sex weeping and her nipples growing taut and erect. Instinctively her hand came up and pinched her left nipple through her top, as she pressed her foot down, firmly digging her heel into the solid mound she felt beneath the fabric of his trousers. Then she curled her toes and cupped them around his shaft, trapping it between both her feet and the cotton of his pants. His erection felt huge, and she suddenly wished she could see it, feel it, taste it! So she pulled her feet away, tucking them under her as she got onto her knees.

"Sir, let me," she pleaded, reaching out to touch him with her right hand. But the second her hand touched the bulge in his pants, his eyes flew open and he jumped up. His right arm came out and gave Sam a shove, and she was sent falling backward onto the sofa.

The realization of what he'd been doing hit Jack hard and fast, startling him. The rules he had lived by for so long were still ingrained in his brain, and all he could think was, 'This is very, very wrong! Sam is your subordinate! You shouldn't be doing things like this with her! Bad Jack, bad!'

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Jack shouted, as he sprinted for the front door. And before Sam could think of what she could say to stop him, he had run outside, gotten into his truck and sped away.

"Well, that was interesting," she finally said, after she heard the sound of tires screeching on the pavement. Then she ran for the phone.

When the telephone rang, Janet wasn't in any position to answer it, but Daniel lifted his head and picked it up.

"Fraiser residence."

"Daniel?"

"Sam?"

"Yes! Put Janet on the phone! I need to speak to her!"

Daniel shrugged and handed the receiver to his lover, who was laying on her back in front of him. Then he laid down on his belly and went back to work.

"He…he…hello!"

"Janet, can you talk?"

"Eh…not really."

"Fine, then just listen. The colonel was just here. He brought all these lotions with him. He gave me a foot massage, Janet!"

"Mmmmm, that sounds nice," Janet purred, using her other hand to push Daniel's head a little to the left.

"It was nice! And while I had my feet in his lap, he got turned on. His erection was huge!"

"I told you! Then what happened?"

"Nothing. He left…in a hurry. I think I did something wrong."

"Yes! There, that's the spot! Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"I said I think I did something wrong. I touched him with my hand. That's when he left. Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

"I knew it. I'm just so stupid when it comes to men."

"Oh, no, I wasn't talking to you. I…I….Oh, Daniel, don't stop!"

"What? Oh for crying out loud! I don't even know why I called you about this. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good-night, Janet."

Sam hung up the phone feeling even more frustrated and confused than before. She hadn't been with many men before, but she'd had enough experience to know they could get turned on by the least little thing. Had the colonel's reaction been purely physical? Was that why he felt so embarrassed that he had to run away? Or was there more to it that just an animal reaction on his part? And what about her? She had definitely felt something.

"I haven't had sex in so long, it's no wonder I got turned on. Maybe what I need is a little time with my favorite vibrator," she said aloud. Then she went to the bedroom to find her purple friend, only to discover that the batteries were dead. "Just my luck!" she cried as she tossed it back into the drawer.

But suddenly Sam realized something that made her feel much better about things. She hadn't felt nauseous all day!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Sam didn't hear from Jack for several weeks after the foot massage incident, but she figured it was probably for the best. Once the baby came, she would turn it over to the colonel, and then she would be able to focus on her career again. That's the way it will be, she told herself almost daily.

General Hammond had told her that next year's budget included money for two new science teams. He also said that he thought she had a good chance to be commander one of them. Everyone was impressed by her leadership skills, and one of the recruits she had chosen for the program had been given the highest marks of any new SGC recruit. Sam was gaining confidence in her ability to teach and to lead, and she thought that leading a science team made perfect sense and should be her goal once the baby was born. Although she enjoyed mentoring young cadets, she knew she'd be ready to get back to into the field by the time she was fully recovered from the birth. After only four months of teaching and recruiting, she was already missing the thrill of off-world travel, and having her own team would be a feather in her cap as well. There was no telling how far she could go after that!

This afternoon she was at her gynecologist/obstetrician's office for her regular check-up. She was about to begin her second trimester, and she was feeling great. But now instead of morning sickness, she had a raging appetite, both for food and for sex. So in the evenings and on weekends she satisfied both needs. She used her vibrator until the little motor burned out, and she ate almost everything that wasn't nailed down. Lately chocolate ice cream with peanut butter cookies crumbled on top had become her favorite after dinner treat. She couldn't explain it; she just had to have them both together!

When the doctor checked her weight, he was very disappointed and he told Sam so.

"You're about five pounds above where I'd like to see you at this stage of your pregnancy, Samantha. You know you really don't need to eat for two," he said disapprovingly, as he stripped off the latex gloves.

"I know that, Doctor. I promise to do better."

"Here's a booklet on diet. I want you to follow the guidelines."

"Yes, Sir." Sam felt mortified. Never before had she been accused of overeating, but she knew she deserved his ridicule. She couldn't zip up her jeans and had resorted to wearing sweat pants with elastic waists instead, and her bras were way too tight.

Determined not to gain any more weight for a month, she made it all the way home without stopping at her favorite fast food restaurant for a chocolate shake. But when she got home, she headed straight to the freezer. And there, staring her straight in the eye was the cow on the carton of Dairy Delight Chocolate Avalanche ice cream.

"NO!" Sam slammed the freezer door shut in frustration. She wasn't going to give in to her cravings! Figuring a cup of herbal tea, with a little honey it, might take the edge off, she was just about to put the tea kettle on the stove when the doorbell rang. So she padded to the door in her stocking feet, wondering who was calling late on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Janet! This is a nice surprise! Come on in!" Sam backed up to allow the petite brunette to enter, pecking across the hardwood floor in her high-heeled shoes. Janet was wearing her dress blues, and Sam knew it was because she had just come from a luncheon at Peterson Air Force Base.

"I can't stay long, but I remembered you had the afternoon off for your doctor's appointment. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good, except that I've gained too much weight."

"How much too much?" Janet asked as she took off her coat and hat and laid them carefully on the back of the sofa.

"Five pounds," she replied, obviously despondent.

"I don't mean to make light of those five pounds, but you were a bit underweight when you got pregnant."

"I know that, but still…. Wanna cup of herbal tea? I was just going to have one….either that or a half gallon of chocolate ice cream," she added with a half laugh.

"Don't worry about the added weigh, honey. Just make sure you don't buy anymore ice cream at the grocery store, or anymore boxes of peanut butter cookies," she said as she looked into the pantry. Inside she found an unopened package of Peanut Butter Bombs and one box of Chocolate Spinners. She shook her dark head in concern. "Sam, am I going to have to go grocery shopping with you from now on?"

"No, Janet. I promise I'll do better. In fact, take them with you. Cassie can have them," Sam added, pointing her chin toward the tempting packages in Janet's hands.

"Good idea!" Janet set the cookies aside on the counter next to her purse, while Sam got out cups and spoons.

"So how was the luncheon?"

"It was nice. You know Jack was there, don't you?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"I figured he told you he was going. The President presented him an award for saving those kids on…. Oops! I guess you don't know anything about that, do you?"

"No, I don't. So tell me about it."

"Sam, you know I can't."

"Sure you can. You know you can trust me. Besides, if you don't tell me about the mission, then I won't tell you all about that foot massage," Sam responded, dimples showing as she smiled impishly at her friend.

"Well in that case, here's what happened. When Jack found those children working in the mines, he….."

Ninety minutes later Janet was just going out the front door, when Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house.

Janet couldn't help but smile, especially after everything that Sam had told her about their close encounter of an erotic kind! She hoped her expression wouldn't give away the fact that she and Sam had just spent the last hour or so talking about him…his honesty, his bravery, his love of children, his strength of will, his physical strength, and the size of certain body parts which Sam now had a strong desire to see.

As for Sam's true feelings for Jack, Janet thought she was in denial, probably because she was having trouble thinking of him as anything but her CO. But Janet had a feeling that would change very soon, especially now that they were sharing in the creation of a new life.

How could any woman be around this man for long without falling head over heels in love with him? She had been interested in Jack from day one, but it hadn't taken her long to realize that the man only had eyes for one woman. It still amazed her that Sam was taking so long to fall for him.

"Hello, Colonel!" Janet greeted him as he reached the porch steps.

"Is everything okay?" were the first words out of his mouth. He was afraid that something was wrong with Sam or the baby.

"Everything's fine. I was just visiting. Go on in. She's in the kitchen," she said, and then she descended the steps with a smile on her face. She had a feeling that everything would work out just fine between these two. Jack would get the child he wanted. And maybe, if Sam started thinking like a woman for a change, instead of an Air Force Captain, she would get Jack! Janet hurried to her car where she dug into her purse for her cell phone.

"Daniel, I have the rest of the day off, and Cassie won't be home until nine. How would you like to come over to my house and give me a foot massage?"

Meanwhile Jack went inside Sam's house and quietly shut the door. He hoped Sam wouldn't mind that he was dropping by unannounced. He had been afraid he would do something stupid again, so he had stayed away for weeks. Finally, he just couldn't stand not seeing her! But now that he was here, he was feeling very uncertain.

When he reached the entrance to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Sam was standing, leaning back against the kitchen counter, with her eyes closed and her hands on her chest. And as he watched, she began massaging her breasts, moaning as she tugged on the little buds, which he could easily discern through her blouse even from where he was standing. Her breasts seemed a lot large than he ever recalled seeing them…not that he'd ever really seen them, of course. But he sure as hell wanted to! _Christ, look at those tits_, his libido cried, and he quickly looked down at the floor, afraid that she'd see the desire in his eyes.

Sam had no idea she was being watched. All that talk about Jack had turned her on, and now all she could think about was how it might feel to have him touching her. The foot massage had been very nice, and feeling him hard and swollen under her feet had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life, but it hadn't been enough! Since then she'd needed to masturbate almost every day, when what she really wanted was for him to do it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, as she tugged on both nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra, and she could easily feel them through the fabric of her blouse. They were getting harder and harder as she imagined that her hands were Jack's hands. But still she needed more. Without hesitation she slipped her right hand down into her sweat pants.

And when her hand found the top of her panty, she lifted the elastic. The sound of someone expelling a breath startled her. Her eyes flew open and she turned to face the sound, as she jerked her hand out of her pants.

"Sir!" She could feel the blood rushing from her neck to her face.

"Eh…sorry if I interrupted you. I mean I'm sorry I keep coming without calling first," he stammered. Speaking of coming, it looked to him like she'd been about to come, and he hated that he'd interrupted her pleasure. But mainly he hated that now he wouldn't see _it_ happen. Seeing Sam Carter in the heat of passion would be like a dream come true! _Why couldn't you keep quiet, you idiot!_ he silently chastised himself.

"It's okay! I was just… God, this is embarrassing. You see, my breasts are sore. You know, because of the pregnancy," she replied lamely. In reality she was feeling hornier with each passing day, and lately she had begun masturbating at any hour of the day and in any room of the house. At work she often went into the restroom, where she could have some privacy. Then, with one foot on the toilet seat, she would rub herself till she got off. She knew she was pathetic, but she couldn't help it.

"Yah, I seem to recall Sara having the same problem," he said. He also recalled that when Sara was pregnant she had wanted to have sex a lot more often too, and he wondered if that was Sam's problem? Jack's eyes gravitated toward her full breasts. The condition of her nipples, which he could see ever more clearly now that she was facing him, was all the evidence he needed to know that she was still turned on. It would be so easy to get her off now. _ All you gotta do is touch her, and I bet she'll come like a house afire, _his always helpful libido assured him.

"Of course she had me to help her with that. The sore breasts, I mean," he told her, his eyes moving slowly from her breasts to her eyes.

"How?" Sam asked before thinking better of it. Then she blushed even more, while Jack just stood there grinning and staring at her.

"Want me to show you?" he asked with a playful chuckle. All his promises, of keeping his distance and not putting any pressure on her, were ready to fly out the window. If she gave him the okay, he was prepared to go the distance!

"No, thanks; I don't think that's such a good idea." She backed down quickly. In a way she thought it was a wonderful idea, but in another, bigger way it seemed very wrong. He might not be her CO anymore, but she still thought of him that way. Besides, they had an arrangement, and she didn't want to do anything that would mess that up.

"No, I guess it isn't….not if we want to remain friends," he said, but in truth he was hoping she'd tell him to screw their friendship. More to the point what he really wanted to do was screw her!

"Exactly," she agreed. But on the inside she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She kept telling herself that she really didn't feel that way about him. It was just her surging hormones that she was feeling. And besides, he didn't really mean it. He was just joking, wasn't he?

"Please sit down. Can I get you something to drink? A beer?"

"Yah, that'd be nice." Jack figured he'd stay just long enough to finish one beer, and then he'd get out of there. His feelings for Sam were new and very disturbing. He'd always had the greatest respect for her, but now all he could think about was how sexy she was and how much he wanted to fuck her. But now that he had a child on the way, that was no way to be thinking about someone who wanted nothing to do with being a mother or a wife. So what was he going to do with these feelings he was having for her?

With determination Sam managed to act like the perfect hostess, getting him one of the bottles of beer he'd brought with him the last time he was there…the day of the foot massage. And of course the beer brought back a whole bunch of very welcome memories, which made her think how much she needed a man in her life right now. Lately she'd been replaying the event in her dreams, with a few added elements of course. Instead of just a foot massage, Jack was giving her a full body massage. And instead of them both being dressed, they were both naked, and they were on her bed.

Sam shook her head, trying to clear away her lust-filled thoughts. Her sensible self knew that Jack was right. They needed to keep their distance, if they were going to do what was right for the baby and for their friendship, so Sam pushed the erotic images to the back of her mind and joined Jack over by the fireplace.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

While Jack drank his beer, Sam had a glass of skim milk. And gradually, as he talked about his progress on the nursery, they both began to relax a little. But his eyes still drifted down to her breasts from time to time, when they weren't examining her face or staring at her eyes. Meanwhile Sam allowed herself to really look at him for the first time since their initial encounter….not like a subordinate looks at her CO, but like a woman looks at a man.

Jack was taller than most men she knew. He was very fit for a man his age, except for one bum knee that bothered him from time to time. His skin was always tan, which made him look like he spent all his time outside, even when he was hundreds of feet underground most days. His eyes, which were actually dark brown, often looked black, especially when he was in a serious mood. And the clefts in his face gave him a rugged sort of devil-may-care look that she found quite disconcerting. It seemed like his face was taunting her, daring her to stare at him, and so she did.

And then there was his hair which was shot with silver, standing up on the top of his head as it always did. It looked unintentionally messy, but she knew now that it was a part of his plan and that he liked it that way. Suddenly she wondered if some woman had told him that a 'bed head' was sexy, which in his case it most certainly was. She lowered her eyes when he caught her looking at his hair. Then, as though magnetically drawn to his face, she lifted her eyes and continued to examine it…the five o'clock shadow he always seemed to have, the shape of his lips, the little scar in the lower center of his chin. She looked at it all, and then she looked some more.

When she'd first met him she'd had to train herself not to look at him so closely, but now she could look to her heart's content! They were no longer CO and subordinate, so Sam looked and looked, till his words just became a sound, droning on and on. And while he talked, Sam decided she really liked the man she was seeing. He was much more than a military officer or a friend. He was as sexy as hell!

"The reason I picked yellow for the walls is that way the room will be good for either a boy or a girl," he explained. He'd been going on and on about the stuff he was doing to the baby's room, and suddenly he wondered if he'd been talking too much? He thought she seemed to be zoning out. "You don't mind that I chose the color, do you? Sam, do you mind that I chose the paint color without asking you?"

"No, of course not! I can find out which sex the baby is, if you'd like to know sooner?" Sam offered, her eyes wide with worry. He was looking at her like he was concerned about something. Had she missed something important?

"No, actually I prefer not knowing." He thought she looked sort of frightened and very young, like a teenager. And that thought made Jack feel very old. He suddenly wondered if he was being selfish, wanting a child at his age?

"Sir, do you care which sex the baby is?" she asked, laying a hand on her small belly bump. The child's sex was something they had not talked about, and it suddenly occurred to her that he might like to have another son.

"No, not really. Didn't care the last time either. After Charlie was born, Sara wanted to try for a girl, but I wasn't home much, and…well, you know how that ended."

"Do you ever see her?" He never mentioned his ex-wife. In fact, since he'd told her about himself before she agreed to become pregnant, he hadn't talked about himself at all. So the rest of what she knew about him had come from Daniel….and of course Janet who was happy to remind her on a weekly basis just what a good catch he would be, and how well-endowed he was.

"Naw, not anymore. After that crystal alien thing, she called and said she was moving to California with her Dad. They were from Sacramento, so I guess they went back there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sara and I were never right for each other anyway. We probably wouldn't have gotten married, if she hadn't gotten pregnant."

Sam was surprised to learn this. Now she had another fact to put in her Jack O'Neill file!

"Well, I guess I should be going," he said suddenly as he stood up. Jack set the empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter, while Sam followed him.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." He thought it best not to overstay his welcome. He was feeling drawn to her, but he figured it was only natural since she was carrying his child inside her.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thank you. Now all I have to do is keep from eating too much," she said with a chuckle.

"You? No way, Carter." As far as he knew she had always been a really light eater, and he couldn't imagine her ever weighing too much.

"I've gained ten pounds already," she said, making a face.

"Nah. Really?" He thought she looked great…a little thicker through the middle maybe, but it certainly didn't detract from how beautiful she was. Which reminded him that he really hoped the baby looked like her and not him.

"I have! See!" Sam smoothed her loose blouse down over her belly, and they both looked down at her slightly expanded waistline.

"Doesn't look like much to me." Impetuously he put his hand on the slightly rounded area.

"Oh!" Just as he touched her, Sam felt a little gurgling sensation in her belly, directly under his hand. She had never felt anything like it before, and the feeling startled her.

"Did you feel that?" she asked in an awed voice. Instinctively she placed her hand over top of Jack's and held it there.

"I sure did!"

"They held their hands still, hoping to feel the baby move again. When it did, Jack smiled at Sam's bug-eyed expression.

"That's our baby in there, Carter." Jack looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "Either that or the dinner you ate last night didn't agree with you," he added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, you!" she replied, smiling back at him. But just then Sam looked down, suddenly aware of the fact that she had wrapped her fingers around his. Embarrassed, she quickly let go.

Jack sensed her discomfort, but he wasn't sure what it meant. He just knew that sharing this moment with her had been wonderful. It had brought back some good memories of his time with Sara and Charlie, memories that he'd thought were gone.

After he left Sam's house, Jack kept thinking about what had happened when they'd felt the baby move. A big part of him wished he had used the incident to show her just how appreciative he really was. What she was doing for him, giving him a child, was the most unselfish, beautiful thing anyone had ever done for him, and he really appreciated it. But he knew she would never accept money from him, so what other way could he show her how grateful he was?

One way came to mind, but he had a feeling Sam wouldn't agree. She obviously needed to relieve some pent up sexual frustration, and he was definitely tired of the relationship he had with his right hand. They were no longer in the same chain of command, and they were both consenting adults with sexual needs. If they could agree to work together to give him a child, then why couldn't they work together to satisfy their need for sex?

To Jack, his rationalization made perfect sense. But he was too afraid of ruining their friendship, so he decided to just be there for her as much as she would let him. And if being around her led to more than just friendship, then that would be great! If it didn't, then he'd just have to live with it.

Meanwhile at Sam's house….

Sam was wondering if her raging hormones were affecting how she felt about the colonel? If they were, and she acted on her lustful urges, she could ruin their friendship for nothing more than a one night stand! So she decided to keep her feelings in check when he was around. "No more staring at Jack like he's a slice of chocolate cake!" Actually, he was more like the whole cake!

Just then she thought she felt the baby move again.

"Hey, there! Mommy is gonna take really good care of you while you're in there," she said, gently rubbing her belly. "And then after you're born, your Daddy will take care of you. He's a really great guy, and he loves you a lot. You're one very lucky baby," she said aloud. Suddenly she realized she wished Jack wanted her as much as he wanted the baby.

"God, what kind of a person am I!" she cried, her voice cracking as she began to cry. There was no excuse for her! She was a horrible person! She was crying because she was jealous of her own baby!

A few minutes later Sam was blowing her nose when the telephone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Carter, it's me. I was just wondering if I could come over tomorrow and fix that drippy faucet in the kitchen?"

"Sure!" Sam sat up straight, surprised and pleased to hear the colonel's voice again so soon.

"Great! I'll see you around ten, okay?"

"Yes, ten is fine. Unless you want to come earlier? I could fix us breakfast?" she suggested boldly.

"Breakfast would be nice."

"Eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there! Good-night, Carter."

"Good-night, Sir." Sam smiled, feeling a lot better about her situation. She might be complicating her life even more, but somehow it didn't matter as long as she could have Jack in it. As for what happened after the baby came, she'd just have to deal with it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

From that time on Sam didn't push Jack away when he wanted to do things for her, and soon he was coming over a couple of times per week to help with her chores and to make a few more repairs to the house. And her friend teased her about it almost every time they got together, like today.

"Fixing leaking faucets, cleaning out the gutters, planting flowers! Oh, my God, I don't know why you don't just accept it, Sam! The man is head over heels in love with you!"

"No he isn't! He just wants to make sure his baby's mother is comfortable and safe. It's only natural," Sam assured her. But Janet thought she sounded hurt.

"It sounds to me like you're wishing you had let him get you pregnant the old fashioned way. In fact, a little roll in the hay is what you two need," Janet declared, nodding.

"Janet, that is not true! We're just friends," Sam insisted, but deep down inside she dreaded the time, after the baby was born, when she wouldn't see him every day.

"I wish you two would have a real talk before the baby's born. Don't expect him to open up to you. Guys hate rejection. It messes with their egos. Besides, he probably thinks you're not interested in men."

"What?! You're not serious?"

"Yes, I am, and it's no wonder! Sam, when was the last time you went out on a date?" Janet asked. But she already knew the answer; it had been almost five years since Sam broke up with that loser, Hansen.

Recently Janet had watched poor Sergeant Simmons pine away for Sam. It went on for about six months, and Sam had had no clue until she told her. But of course since Sam had her career and Jack on her mind, she hadn't given the young sergeant the time of day. Janet had advised her to go out with Simmons if he asked her. She figured why not? He was a nice guy, very handsome and he was obviously crazy about Sam. But once she knew, Sam had avoided him, leaving him to drown in his misery. He finally asked for a transfer away from the SGC, probably so he wouldn't have to be around the woman he couldn't have. Janet had felt sorry for the poor man, and she thought her new best friend was nuts! She firmly believed that a woman needed to get her groove on from time to time, or it would wither and die. She also believed that any port in a storm was better than no port at all. And Sam hadn't had a place to drop anchor for years!

"Janet, stop worrying about me. I'm okay. Really!"

"That's what you always say. Well, I've got to get to work now. Don't forget to rub that lotion on your belly and breasts," she said, as she patted Sam on the arm. She had two patients in the infirmary to check on, but then she was going to Daniel's for an evening of hot sex. The man's expertise in Egyptology and languages was matched by his expertise in bed. Clearly, living among various tribes here on Earth and on other planets had taught the man a thing or two about the fine art of love making, and Janet was taking full advantage of his knowledge!

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam thought she would use the lotion, but only because Janet had been nice enough to buy it for her. She really didn't think it mattered whether or not she had stretch marks. After all, no one would see her naked ever again. She'd probably die an old maid.

After Janet left, Sam stared out the window, wondering if her best friend was right? Was the colonel interested in her as more than just a surrogate mother? And what did she really feel for him? She thought he was very attractive, and she really enjoyed spending time with him. But was it more than just animal attraction she felt for him? Was it more than friendship, hero worship, trust that she felt for him? Could it be love?

One Saturday morning Jack arrived early, declaring that the outside of her house needed some attention. So, while Sam stood inside sipping a cup of herbal tea as she looked at the window, he raked the leaves in the front yard. He worked shirtless, which meant she got to enjoy the sight of the muscles in his arms and back, flexing as he moved. As his jeans slipped lower and lower on his slender hips, the sight of those little dimples in his lower back almost made her choke on her tea. And it was all she could do to tear herself away from the living room window, when he began working directly in front of it.

But she did manage to move away from the window, and while she made lunch, Jack cleaned out the gutters on the house and put all the debris into big black trash bags.

When lunch was ready, she went to the back door and called out to him. "Sir! Lunch is ready!" Jack came in the house a couple of minutes later, sweaty and covered in dust and grime. Sam turned and looked at him, and then she couldn't stop staring.

She'd seen him dirty and sweaty on many occasions, but he had never looked as hot as he did now! Without thinking she walked toward him, a dish towel in one hand. It was as though he was exerting some sort of power over her. All she could do was move toward him. All she could see was miles and miles of tanned skin over taut muscles, ending abruptly at the top of those low-slung trousers, which appeared to be clinging for dear life to his slender hips. Sam was close enough now to see the dark patch of hair in the middle of his belly, the tight curls just barely peeking above the waistband of his jeans, and suddenly she was overcome by the desire to reach out and slip her hand down into his pants, to see where that dark curly hair led.

Then her eyes were drawn to movement, to a trickle of sweat that came rolling down from his Adam's apple, only to get lost under the hair on his chest. Trapped in the moment, she felt an intense desire to see where the glistening trickle had gone, so she stepped closer to him.

Jack sensed the change in Sam's mood the instant he walked into the house. All morning she'd been sort of cool toward him, but now he felt a wave of warm energy radiating off of her. She was so close now that he could see himself reflected in her eyes, which appeared as dark blue as the deepest ocean. He imagined diving into them and drowning, and he thought it would be a wonderful way to go.

"Eh…. I guess I should clean up before sitting down at the table," he said half-heartedly. He had no real desire to move. Why should he, when he was getting such a huge ego boost from the experience? Besides, she was obviously enjoying herself immensely. So he simply stood there for a minute with his arms down at his sides, allowing her all the time she wanted.

Unexpectedly Sam handed him the kitchen towel she was holding, and he quickly used it to dry off a bit.

_Hell, Jack, in for a penny, in for a pound! You may as well go for broke now_, he told himself. Figuring a little preening wouldn't hurt, he flexed his biceps as he lifted his arms again, wiping them up and down with the small towel. Then he handed it back to her, their hands touching briefly but long enough to send a small shock wave to his dick, which twitched in eager anticipation.

Sam was mesmerized by his actions, but all of a sudden her mouth began to move, the words just spilling out.

"You can take a shower if you want to," she suggested, her voice sounding strange even to her ears. It was as though she'd been so lost in looking at him, that she'd forgotten who they were or why they were here. _Sam, you're suggesting he get naked in your house! What are you trying to do? _her sensible side yelled at her.

"Yah, I guess I could do with one," he chuckled, as he looked down at his chest.

"You know where the towels are?" Sam asked. It was really more of a statement than a question. Since he'd been helping her do the laundry lately, he knew where they were kept. He also knew where she kept her bras and panties, a fact that at first had made her feel very self-conscious. In fact, the first time she'd seen him taking them out of the washer, she'd almost fainted dead away.

"Be back in a jiffy." Jack marched down the hallway, his steps sounding loud and strong on the wood floor. Sam listened from the kitchen, thinking, as she often had lately, that it was good to hear someone else in the old house besides her. Next she heard the whine of the pipes as he turned on the water in the shower, and suddenly visions of his naked body, glistening with soapy water, filled her mind. Sam stood there for a full minute, just imagining what he must look like completely naked. Then shook herself out of her libidinous interlude and dragged her thoughts back to the task at hand.

Once the turkey sandwiches were arranged on two plates, and the vegetable soup was dished out into two deep bowls, she brought the food to the dining room table. Then she sat down and waited. To occupy her time she tried to think about something other than Jack, but she found it impossible to take her mind off the man in the next room.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the bathroom door open. She suspected he had cracked the door to let out the steam. Now she could hear him singing, but she couldn't quite catch the words. She felt like she was living in a dream. No, not just a dream, but a sexual fantasy! Her ex-CO was naked and toweling off in her bathroom, and she had to fight hard not to go and take a peek.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of him moving around in the bedroom, and she knew it was time to pour their drinks. She was just bringing the glasses of lemonade into the dining room when he arrived smelling fresh and clean, his hair sticking up all over like the quills of an agitated porcupine. A giggle escaped her lips when she saw it.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he sat down. Sam set the glasses down, one in front of him and the other on the opposite side of the table.

"Nothing. It's just…. Your hair is sticking up more than usual," she replied, her eyes glued to his head.

"Oh?" Jack ran his hands over his hair, deliberately making it stick up even more. He wasn't surprised when he heard Sam giggle again. Women really seemed to love his unruly hair. He didn't get it, but he didn't really care as long as they liked it.

"Sorry! Here, let me fix it," Sam volunteered without thinking. Touching his hair…that unruly, sexy hair of his…had been a dream of hers for quite some time. She had often wondered how it felt. Was it soft or coarse? Was it thick or thin? So, once she got her fingers in it, she forgot all about calming its unruly appearance. In fact, she forgot about everything but how good it felt.

Jack sat still with Sam standing behind him. Her touch was exceptionally gentle and soothing at first, but then she began to rake her finger nails across his scalp. And before he knew what was happening, she was massaging his scalp, and he was getting aroused. He shut his eyes and moaned, totally forgetting where he was or who had her fingers in his hair. All he could think about was how those fingers were making him feel.

Startled by the deep, blatantly sexual sound that arose from Jack's slightly open mouth, Sam jerked her hands out of his hair and jumped back as though stung by a bee.

"Oh! Our soup is getting cold!" she cried suddenly. Then she hurried to her seat and began eating, as though she was starving.

Jack began eating too, but while he ate, he studied Sam's every move. She seemed totally into the meal. When she'd had her hands in his hair she had been into him, he was sure of it! Now it was as though nothing sexual had happened between them. What did that mean? Did she want him or not? She had certainly been into that foot massage that time. In fact, if he hadn't left when he had, she probably would have had him coming in his trousers! And just a few minutes earlier at the back door, she had practically drooled at the sight of him.

So what exactly was going on inside that beautiful blonde head of hers? He really wished he knew, but he was reluctant to ask. What if he was wrong? He'd be embarrassed, and then their time together would be all awkward and stiff. He was enjoying spending time with her, and he didn't want to change what they had.

"The soup's good. Did you make it?" he asked politely. Actually, he could tell it was canned. He just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, it's just canned."

"I could make you my Mom's vegetable soup," he volunteered. He loved to cook, even when it was just for himself. But cooking for Sam would be a real treat!

"No, Sir. That would be too much trouble."

"Nonsense! I've got all the time in the world now. I didn't tell you, but I've decided to retire now, instead of when the baby comes. That way I'll have even more time to help you and to get a few more things done to my house." There were other reasons too, but he didn't want to go into them just now.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Sir? I mean are you sure you want to retire? Maybe I could help you with the baby?"

She had said it without thinking. But now that it was out there, she couldn't help but think about all it could mean. Taking care of the baby was not part of their deal. It also wasn't a part of what she'd planned for her future. It would change everything…her life, his life, and the baby's life. Was that really what she really wanted to do? Was she even capable of it?

Jack heard her words, but it took a few seconds for them to sink in. And when they did, he still couldn't believe he'd heard them, or that she was serious.

"Are you serious, Carter?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure where that came from, Sir. A natural mothering instinct, perhaps? I admit I feel attached to the baby. After all, it is growing inside me. I just want it to have the best life possible, Sir."

"It will have, Carter. I'll do everything in my power to see to it that our baby is well cared for and happy. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Sir, I just hate to see you leave the military. But it's your decision. Forget I said anything."

Jack knew it was time he admitted something to her….something that a big part of him construed as a weakness.

"The truth is, I have no choice. My right knee is shot."

"No!"

"Yah. I went to a specialist a couple of weeks ago. There's nothing he can do. So, I either retire or take a desk job, and you know how much I would hate flying a desk."

Sam felt terrible for him. She agree that he wasn't cut out to sit behind a desk, but still she wished there was some way he didn't have to retire.

"Have you thought about teaching? I'm enjoying my position at the academy."

"Yah, but you know you can go back to the SGC after the baby's born. If you couldn't, would you really like it so much?"

She knew that what he said was true; she did have options, while apparently he didn't. "I'm really sorry, Sir."

"It's no big deal, Carter. I'll have the kid to keep me busy."

Sam hoped he was right, but a big part of her was worried that raising a child might not be enough for a man of action like Jack O'Neill.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

As the months passed, Sam's body changed faster and faster. She liked her bigger breasts, but she thought her thickening waistline was not only unattractive, it was downright inconvenient. She could barely bend over to pick up things, and now most of her clothes didn't fit, especially her favorite jeans. But instead of buying a whole new wardrobe she decided to wear her least favorite gabardine pants, unbuttoned and partially unzipped, or her sweat pants, with loose blouses hanging down over them. She thought she looked terrible, but she figured there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, in few weeks she'd have the baby, and then she would exercise until her body was toned and fit, just like she'd always been.

In her spare time she began reading books on pregnancy and childbirth, so she knew that her feelings of anxiety and frustration were perfectly normal, but she still wished she had her old body back! She also started reading books on child rearing. Jack hadn't really turned her down when she'd offered to help him look after the baby, so she wanted to be prepared, just in case.

About a week before she was to begin her maternity leave, Sam was at home grading papers when Jack arrived. He had just been there the day before, so she was a little surprised to see him again so soon.

"Hey, there! I thought I'd install this heat exchanger in the fireplace," he said when she opened the front door.

"Sure! Come on in." Sam stepped back and watched as Jack carried in a box about the size of a microwave oven. They had talked about the need for the exchanger in the family room, but she had no idea he had actually purchased it.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked, as he set the box down on the family room floor.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he replied quickly. He sat on the floor and began tearing open the box, while Sam stood over him.

"I'm not worried about it. I just want to pay you back." She had more money coming in that she really needed, and she didn't think it was fair of her to let him pay for things.

"I've got it, Carter. Now go read or something, while I install this thing," he replied testily. He didn't understand why she was always refusing to let him pay for stuff. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. Besides, he liked buying gifts for his friends.

"Sir, I am perfectly able to pay for improvements to my house," she stated sharply.

"Carter, chill out! I never said you couldn't afford stuff. I'm not doing this for you. I want the house to be warm enough for the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'd help me, didn't you?" he asked, not looking up at her while he began removing the parts from the box.

"Yes, but I thought you didn't need my help?"

"Well, as it turns out, I do."

"I don't understand. Why would you need my help?"

"I found a job."

"A job?" What the heck was he talking about?!

"Un huh." Jack unfolded the directions and began reading, while Sam sat down in the nearby rocking chair.

"What sort of job?" God, the man could be so difficult sometimes! If he didn't tell her soon, she was going to hit him with something!

"I guess you could call it retail management."

"Retail management?" She thought Jack wasn't really the sort of man who should be cooped up in a store all day.

"Yep! You know that little bait and tackle shop out on route 9, the one with the gas station in the front and the little lake in the back?"

"Yes, I guess so." Actually she hadn't been out that way in years, and she had no idea what place he meant.

"Well, you're looking at the new owner."

"The _owner_? You bought it?!"

"Actually, I bought _half_ of the business. I've known the owner for about fifteen years, since I first moved here. Joe's getting up there in years and doesn't want to work such long hours anymore. Also, he doesn't see too good anymore, so I'll be working evenings. I also offered to work weekends. It's the perfect set up, Carter. While I'm at the shop, you can take care of the baby. And while you're at work, I'll be home."

Sam felt overwhelmed. She had been thinking she might offer to take the baby one day a week, but now suddenly he was expecting her to take care of it every day!

When Sam didn't say anything, Jack looked up and studied her face. He thought she looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do that, Sir."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to help?"

"I do, but…. Sir, I hadn't planned to be with the baby seven days a week. I do intend to go back to the SGC, you know. I wish you had talked this over with me first."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can make some other arrangements, Carter. Don't worry about it."

While Sam went back to grading her students' reports, Jack worked on the installation. She felt bad about having to disappoint him, but she also felt like he'd taken her for granted. He should have spoken to her first, before making such an important decision!

Since it was almost lunchtime, Sam decided to make lunch for both of them. If he wouldn't accept her money, the least she could do was fix him a sandwich. She had just finished slathering the bread with mayonnaise, when he stood up, the empty box hanging from his left hand.

"Stay for lunch. It's almost ready," she said cheerily.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do." He took the box out to the garage. When he returned he had his keys in his hand.

"I put the box just inside the garage, by the door in case I have to take it back. The exchanger seems to be working just fine, but you never know," he said as he grabbed his jacket from the peg hook by the door.

"Sir, please stay for lunch. It's your favorite." He loved turkey sandwiches, and she had baked a breast just the night before, intending to serve it when he came over.

"You don't have to feed me, Carter. I can take care of myself. I can take care of the baby too. Don't worry about changing your life for us. I'm sure I can find a well-qualified nanny."

"But I didn't mean…" she began, but Jack cut her off.

"Don't bother to see me out. I know my way."

Sam watched with her mouth hanging open, as Jack stalked to the front door. Even after he left, she continued to stand there, her mind spinning.

She had hurt his feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. But he had made plans for her life without even consulting her! That wasn't fair! She was certain that she had a right to be upset, so why did she feel like she was in the wrong?

She knew why. She was letting him down, and now he'd fine someone else to help raise their baby. She'd be left out, and then she'd have nothing. But that wasn't true. She'd have her career! That was what she wanted, wasn't it? Of course it was! Her career was important to her. Why couldn't he understand that she loved what she did? Why couldn't he see that what she wanted was just as important as what he wanted?! Or was it her? Was there something wrong with her that she couldn't put her baby ahead of her career?

Feeling confused, hurt and anxious, Sam broke down and cried.

The next day Sam went to Jack's house, hoping he would accept her apology and her explanation without blowing up at her. It was Sunday, and she knew it was the only day he slept past 5am. So at 7 am she arrived on his front porch with a box of donuts from his favorite donut shop. And after letting herself in, she made a pot of coffee and poured him a glass of orange juice. He came out of his room sniffing the air, just as the coffeemaker stopped gurgling. He was dressed only in blue and white plaid pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing here, Carter?" he asked in a deep, raspy voice. Then he scrubbed a hand over his face and yawned.

"Fixing you breakfast."

"You know, if I hadn't smelled the coffee, I might have shot you."

"Yes, Sir. Sit down, and I'll pour you a cup."

"Wait. Gotta pee." He turned around and headed back the way he'd come.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't seem to be mad like he was yesterday. When he came back into the kitchen he had added a white undershirt, and she could tell he'd thrown water on his face and head, because there were droplets glistening in his hair, which was partially slicked down and partly sticking up. She smiled, but this time she managed to hide it, while she opened the donut box.

"I got your favorites," she said, indicating the cinnamon twists and the jelly filled donuts.

"Where's your crème filled?" He knew what she liked, and he didn't see any in the box.

"I'm not having any. I already look like the side of a house," she said, looking down where her waistline use to be. She tugged on the bottom of her blouse, wishing it was long enough to cover her big belly entirely.

"You look just fine, Carter. You're pregnant," he stated pragmatically. However, what he was really thinking was she looked cute. He didn't mind that her belly was as big as a watermelon. After all it was his child inside her, and he felt proud of that fact each time he looked at her. Although lately he'd started wishing the baby had gotten in there the old-fashioned way, that it was the product of their love, and not just something she'd done out of friendship. And he was not just thinking about himself. He worried that the child might grow up feeling that there was something missing in his or her life. A child should have two parents, a mother and a father, or so he believed.

"Sir, I want to apologize for yesterday. I know you were disappointed by my reaction. It's just that you surprised me with your plan, Sir. Maybe we can come to some sort of compromise? Maybe you could work every other weekend at first? Maybe the shop doesn't have to be open every evening," she suggested.

"You serious?" Jack stopped chewing and looked at her. That she was at least willing to try to be a mother to their child was what he wanted to hear more than anything! But after her reaction yesterday he was afraid to get his hopes up.

"Yes, Sir. I want to help with the baby. I just need some time to adjust."

"Yes, of course!" Jack felt somewhat relieved. This way even if they didn't live together, at least the kid would know his mother….know that she cared about him or her.

After Sam went on maternity leave, Jack began coming over to her house every day, always with something he'd bought for her or the baby, or to do her laundry and house cleaning. She protested at first, but she finally gave up because she could see how happy it made him. And there was another reason too. She enjoyed having him around. His antics made her laugh, and gradually he'd begun telling her stories about his childhood on the farm. She loved the softer side of him she saw when he talked about his grandparents, and she was glad that he finally felt comfortable talking to her about the people who had been important to him.

One day while she was reading the latest Science Journal Magazine she thought she heard singing. She walked into her bedroom to find him vacuuming the carpet, shuffling his feet and swiveling his hips to a Latin beat, singing loudly as he went.

_Come on shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer. _

_ Come on shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer. _

Sam stood in the doorway watching this unexpected and very appealing side of her ex-CO, until he discovered she was there. He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned off the cleaner.

"What's wrong? You okay?" he asked, looking at her with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I heard singing, so I came to investigate."

"Sorry. I forgot where I was. Didn't mean to alarm you, Carter," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's fine! You have a nice voice."

"Ya, right."

"I'm serious, Sir. You should sing more often. The dancing was good too. Very entertaining," she said smiling broadly, and then she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, no gigging!"

"Sorry, Sir." Sam left the room in a hurry, unable to stop laughing.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

It was a lovely Spring afternoon when everyone gathered at the lake behind the bait and tackle shop for a surprise party to celebrate Jack's new enterprise.

Jack was inside with his friend and business partner, Joe, when Sam walked in and overheard part of their conversation.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages, Jack. Your friends are real nice, and that girlfriend of yours is mighty special. I guess I don't have to tell you she's a real looker," he chuckled, giving Jack a jab in the ribs with his elbow.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"A friend who's about to have your baby, Jack," he said as he jabbed Jack again with his bony elbow.

"OW!"

"Okay, I hear what you're saying, but I'd have to be blind not to see the way you two look at each other."

"Those cataracts are definitely affecting your vision," Jack teased.

Just then Jack noticed Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Everything okay?" he asked, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, I just wondered where you were. The boys have been asking for you." Actually Sam had missed having him at her side, but of course she wasn't about to admit it.

"I just wanted to touch bases with Joe here. Make sure he doesn't need my help."

"I'm not sure. I guess I can handle things by myself for a little while longer," Joe replied, bending over and faking a limp as he walked back behind the counter.

"Funny," Jack commented dryly, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks for your help, Joe. I couldn't have pulled this off without you," Sam said, smiling at the older man.

"Anything for you and Jack. Now you two youngsters go ahead and enjoy the party. I've got things covered in here."

"Thanks, Joe." They walked out of the shop together, and Jack could feel Joe's eyes on him and Sam. This wasn't the first time he'd teased Jack about Carter carrying his child. He suspected Sam had heard Joe's comments, and he hoped they hadn't embarrassed or upset her in any way. But he decided it would be better not to mention it.

"Carter, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Jack complained half-heartedly. In truth he was really glad she had, because he was enjoying himself a lot. His friends from the SGC were here, as well as a few of the neighborhood kids who were waiting for him to give them fishing lessons. Earlier they'd played horseshoes and volleyball, and then they'd had a huge spread of really great food. All in all the day had been perfect.

"It was no trouble at all, Sir. Besides, I had a lot of help. Daniel took care of the invitations and the drinks, and Janet did almost everything else."

"Wow! I'll have to thank them when I get a minute. Right now I've got some eager young lads and lassies waiting for me to teach them how to fly fish."

She smiled at Jack's enthusiasm, thinking as she often did that he was a lot like a child himself. Sam watched as he headed over to the lake. He was joined there by General Hammond and his two granddaughters.

When Sam reached the picnic table, she sat down at one end of the bench and watched Jack with the children, noting how patient he was with them and how easy it was for him to talk to them. She wished she felt as relaxed around children as he did, but she'd never had much experience with kids. Even when she was little, she'd never had many friends, and she'd never baby sat like her friends had.

Sam suddenly wondered if she was doing the right thing by making plans to become more involved in their baby's life? Sure it was her baby genetically, but she knew that didn't guaranty she would be a good parent.

"Sa-am!" Janet shouted for the second time, but Sam didn't acknowledge her. "Sam, honey, I asked you if you want something else to eat or drink before we start putting things away?"

"Oh! No thank you."

"Sam, what's going on inside that complicated brain of yours?" Janet asked, as she stood at Sam's elbow with her hands full of paper plates and napkins. A breeze had come up, so she had to hold on tight to keep the stuff from blowing all over and trashing the otherwise pristine landscape.

"Nothing." Sam reached out and rescued the napkins, just as one almost blew out of Janet's hand. Then she opened the picnic hamper that Janet had brought and put the napkins inside, holding the wicker basket open so that Janet could deposit the unused paper plates in it as well.

With the paper goods safely stowed, Sam looked at her friend and sighed. It wasn't true that nothing was going on inside her head, but she knew if she told Janet what she was thinking, her feisty little friend would have a fit. Said friend also wasn't taking _nothing_ for an answer.

"Sam, I _know_ you, and I can tell when you're upset about something."

"Janet, why don't you leave her alone," Daniel suggested in Sam's defense.

"I'm just trying to help," Janet replied testily. "Speaking of which….will you please gather up the recyclables?" she asked sweetly. Daniel stood up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, as both women watched, he dutifully began collecting the empty glass bottles and aluminum cans.

Janet turned back to Sam. "Sorry, honey. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But I care about you. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine, Janet. Why do people keep asking me if I'm feeling okay?" she asked irritably.

"Most likely their concern is due to the fact that you are carrying a new life inside you," Teal'c stated from his seat across from Sam. His plate was still piled high with potato salad and fresh fruit. How many helpings that made for him, Sam had no idea. The big man could put away more food than anyone she'd ever seen, without gaining a pound.

"Yes, and you're due in just two weeks," Janet added.

"For God's sake, Janet, I'm pregnant, not dying! Besides, I've read about first pregnancies, so I know that labor often begins days later than expected."

"You may know that, but not everyone does. Give them a break, Sam; they're only asking because they care about you. Now get up off your butt and help me clean up this place, before the trash gets blown into the lake."

The breeze was whipping the table cloths now, so the two women went around collecting them and the trash, while Daniel, Walter and Walter's wife helped by covering the leftovers with plastic wrap. Then they all began loading the cars.

While Sam was tying the top of a large black garbage bag, General Hammond came over to speak to her.

"Sam, I just want to tell you what a fine thing you're doing for Jack. If anyone deserves to be a father, he does."

"I agree. I'm so glad you could make it today. And the girls too. They seem to be enjoying themselves," she said as she looked over to where Jack was showing the General's granddaughters how to put a worm on a hook. The older one was clearly disgusted and wouldn't touch the worm, but the younger one was eagerly trying to bait a hook by herself.

"They both love Jack very much, and they love picnics. They would have never forgiven me if I hadn't brought them along."

"Jack enjoys being with them too." Anyone could see how much he loved children. Sam thought he was born to be a father.

"He's going to be a great father for that little one of yours. Be sure and let me know when it arrives, will you?"

"Yes, of course!"

An hour later the mess was all cleaned up and the party guests were gone. Now Sam had something that was weighing heavily on her mind, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer to speak to Jack about it. So as soon as Joe left, and there was no one in the store but the two of them, Sam broke the news to Jack.

"I've thought about this a long time, Sir, and I've decided I just can't do it. I can't help you take care of the baby. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! God, Carter, I thought I knew you. I thought you were caring and giving, and everything I wanted the mother of my child to be, but obviously I was wrong. You are one of the most self-centered, cold-hearted people I have ever met! If your career is that important to you, then fine! Go on and become a general, the head of the SGC, or whatever in the hell you want to do! I can take care of the kid by myself!" Jack yelled at her, and then he stormed out of the room, going into the storage room so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Sam knew she deserved his anger, so she left without even trying to explain.

Jack had just closed up the shop and was getting into his truck, when his cell phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Janet. I just got a call from Sam's doctor. She's been admitted to the hospital."

"What?! I thought the baby wasn't due for two more weeks?"

"It isn't, but….there may be complications."

"I'll be right there," he said and then he snapped his phone shut.

Speeding all the way, Jack made it to the hospital in less than thirty minutes. When he arrived, he saw Janet talking to Sam's doctor, who he had met him a couple of times when he'd accompanied Sam for her regular checkups.

"Doc, how is she?" he asked. Both Janet and Dr. Marshall looked at him.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm glad you're here," the man responded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jack felt more panicked than he had in a long, long time, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Sam's blood pressure is dangerously elevated. We'd like to take the baby as soon as possible, but she won't agree," Dr. Marshall told him.

"Maybe if you talk to her?" Janet asked hopefully.

"Sure, but what do I say?" He felt like a fish out of water. Were they saying she could die?

"Assure her that the baby is fully developed, that there is more danger to her and the child if we don't operate now," Janet suggested.

"Operate?" Jack's brain was trying to make sense of what she was saying, but he was too worried to concentrate.

"Yes, a vaginal birth would be too strenuous with her blood pressure as high as it is. I have to be honest with you; she could have a stroke. A Caesarian section is the safest option. But I need her consent," Dr. Marshall explained.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Jack told them, but he didn't feel very optimist or sure of himself. Never the less, he followed them to Sam's private room, where she was hooked up to all sorts of gizmos and gadgets, one of which looked familiar to him.

Suddenly he wondered if he had caused this to happen? Had he upset her when he yelled at her? If this was his fault, and anything happened to her or to the baby, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Hey, Carter," he said quietly, as he stood next to the bed. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him, and his aching heart went out her. What a self-centered asshole he was! If he'd never asked her to have his child, this wouldn't be happening to her.

"Hey, Sir." Sam could tell how worried he was, and once again she thought how wrong she'd been to agree to this. She just wasn't cut out to be a mother. If the baby died, he'd be devastated, and it would be all her fault.

"I really think you should drop the _sir_, don't you? After all, you're about to have my baby," he said, smiling as cheerfully as he could under the circumstances.

But she ignored him completely and went right to the heart of the matter at hand. "Did they tell you what they want to do?" It was all she could think about, and the idea scared her to death.

"Yah, they told me. I really think you should listen to them. After all, they're your doctors," he said, tapping the back of her hand with his fingertips.

"But what if the baby isn't ready to be born yet?"

"Oh, I think it is," he said, now stroking the back of her hand with his fingers. "Come on, Carter, wouldn't you like to see our baby today? Find out if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, lifting both eyebrows.

"You think I should agree?" she asked, latching onto Jack's fingers. _If he thinks I should let them perform the surgery, then maybe I should. After all, it's his baby too, _she reminded herself.

"Yes, Carter, I think you should. I don't want anything to happen to either of you," he said softly, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Okay."

"That's great, Carter." Jack felt somewhat relieved, but he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until she and the baby were out of danger.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Waiting to hear news about Sam and the baby was very hard on Jack. Every minute he would look up at the big clock on the wall of the waiting room, and every minute he'd wonder what was taking them so long. Finally, after ninety agonizing minutes, he saw Janet coming toward him.

"Janet!" he cried as he shot up from the chair. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, both Sam and your daughter are doing just fine," she said with a big smile.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, a beautiful seven pound, three-ounce girl. Would you like to see her?"

"Are you kidding?!" he all but shouted. Jack followed Janet to the nurses' station where he was given a paper gown and a mask to put on. Then she led him through swinging doors and down the hallway to the nursery. Jack looked through the big glass window and saw three rows of bassinettes, many with babies in them. Jack counted. Eighteen of the little beds held babies wrapped in either blue or pink blankets.

There was also a lady over on the far side of the room, putting a diaper on a baby. She was wearing a mostly blue smock over blue pants. The smock had little pictures on it, but from where he was standing he couldn't tell what they were.

Janet's voice startled him.

"Jack, have you picked a name yet?"

"Yah, I thought I'd name her Mary Rose, after my Grandma O'Neill."

"That's a lovely name. I'll go get her now. You go in the waiting room over there and take a seat," Janet said, as she gave him a gentle shove toward the door across the hall.

Jack went inside and sat down as he'd been told, looking around him at the small room, which contain three other rockers, a few regular armchairs, and tables with lamps on them. There were no windows, but two of the lamps were turned on. Jack could hear soft music coming from a speaker high up on one wall. It was nice soothing music, but it didn't make Jack feel any less nervous. Very soon he would be meeting is daughter for the first time!

A minute later Janet returned carrying a small pink bundle. When she lowered it into his arms, he gazed down into what he thought was the sweetest, most perfect face he'd ever seen.

"She's very beautiful, Jack."

"Of course she is. She looks like her Mom," he said with obvious pride. Everything he saw when he looked at her was Sam. From her deep blue eyes and her blonde hair, to the shape of her nose and face, it was all Sam, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

"I'll leave you and Mary Rose alone, so you can get acquainted."

Jack was so entranced by the tiny cherub in his arms, that he didn't even notice when Janet left the room. All he could think about was how light the baby was; how perfect she was, from her miniscule fingernails and eyelashes, to her little bow of a mouth that puckered up in her sleep; how he already loved her more than words could say; and how surreal this moment was.

Just a little while ago he'd been afraid for her life. Waiting while she was being brought into the world, waiting and not knowing if she or her mother would survive, had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do! He'd felt so afraid and so helpless! Jack had always been far better in situations where he could step in and take action. So, waiting around for other people to handle the situation had been much more difficult than anything he usually had to face.

And he hadn't just been afraid of losing the baby; he'd been afraid of losing Sam too! He loved Sam. He had suspected it for a while, but now he knew it for certain. But now that he knew it, how did knowing it help? She didn't even want to be a mother to his child. She wanted her career more than anything else, that was clear to him now. And another thing was clear to him too; he had expected more from her than she was willing to give. This whole idea had been his. She had only agreed to have his baby after he begged her to do it. So if anyone would have to take the blame for Mary Rose not having a mother in her life, it would be him.

IIf only there was something I could do to change Carter's mind! She could be a mother and have her career too, I know she could!/I

Jack heard a small whimper and looked down at the face peeking out from the folds of the pink blanket. His daughter was beginning to fuss, and he knew enough about babies to know it meant one of two things. And since he figured she hadn't eaten yet, he suspected she was hungry.

Jack was wondering what he should do, when a young blonde woman, wearing a red and white stripped smock, came into the room. She nodded and smiled at him, and then she began straightening the magazines in the rack by the door.

Mary Rose suddenly complained loudly, her cry sounding like a cat whose tail was being stepped on.

"I think she's hungry," Jack laughed nervously, when the young woman looked up from her task.

"Is she your granddaughter?"

"No, she's my daughter," he replied defensively. Even though he realized he was a lot older than most new fathers, Jack still felt a bit insulted.

"Cool! What's her name?"

"Mary Rose."

"That's a very pretty name," she said, as she came over to take a closer look. They both talked about the baby for a bit, but it wasn't long before Mary Rose let out another loud, disgruntled squawk.

"I think I'd better do something now, before she erupts," he laughed again.

"Why don't you take her to your wife," she suggested.

"Yah, I guess I should," he replied, deciding not to take the time to explain things to her. After all, things were complicated and she was a total stranger.

Jack rested his daughter on one arm as he pushed himself up out of the rocker, and then he carried her out into the hallway. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at first, but suddenly the girl's suggestion made him think of something. A few seconds later he was standing outside the door to Sam's room.

Knowing that this might be his last chance to change Sam's mind, he opened the door and went inside.

Sam's eyes were closed, but he went over to the bed anyway, hoping she wasn't asleep.

"I thought you might like to see our baby, Carter," he said quietly, deliberately using the word 'our'. Meanwhile Mary Rose found one of her fists and proceeded to suck on it, making small slurping sounds.

Sam opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him groggily. Jack smiled at the sounds Mary Rose was making. He looked at Sam to see her reaction, but she wasn't smiling. In fact, he thought she looked frightened. But he quickly decided not to let that stop him. If his plan was going to work, he had to catch her off guard!

"Here, would you like to hold her?" he asked. And then without waiting for an answer, he placed the baby across Sam's chest, holding on just until Sam's right arm came up to surround the small bundle. Then she put her other arm around it too, before looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Sam had been surprised to see Jack carrying the baby toward her, but she was shocked speechless when he practically shoved the baby at her. Instinctively she had put her arms around it to keep it from falling, but now she had no idea what to do with it!

"Sir, I can't! I don't even know how to hold her," she complained.

"Nonsense! You're doing just fine," he assured her. But Mary Rose let out another cry that sounded like she disagreed, and Sam panicked. "Uh…now what do I do?"

"She's hungry, Carter," Jack stated simply.

"What do you expect _me _to do about it?" she asked, sounding defensive. She realized the colonel was trying to coerce her into doing something that was beyond her knowledge, experience and training. She'd never felt so totally useless before and the feeling brought tears to her eyes. "Sir?"

"Feed her, Carter. You're the one she needs right now. I can't help her," he added, and Sam thought he sounded bitter. She looked down at the small face, and immediately the baby let out a loud, plaintive cry, as though she was complaining directly to Sam. Then her little face turned bright pink, her mouth opened wide and she began to bawl in earnest.

Suddenly the urgency of the baby's pitiful cry tugged at Sam's heart strings, and her fear and doubt just seemed to disappear. This was _her_ child, dammit, and she wasn't about to let it starve to death!

"Help me. Untie my gown," she said, indicating the back of the hospital gown with a twist of her head. Jack reached around her and pulled the tie loose. But the gown stayed put, and Jack didn't know what to do about it. Well, he did know what he could do, but he didn't feel right about doing it. After all, this was _Carter._

Impatiently, Sam held the baby out to him. "Here, take her for a minute so I can do it." Jack held the baby while Sam pulled the gown down and off one arm. Then she reached for the baby. Awkwardly she held the squalling infant next to her bared breast. But the baby's face was looking in the wrong direction, and she just continued to fuss. Sam wanted to turn the baby's head the other direction, but she wasn't sure how to grip it without hurting her. She also didn't seem to have enough hands. "Oh, this isn't working," Sam whined.

"Can I help?" Jack asked, as he tried not to stare at Sam's naked breast.

"Yes, yes! Please, help turn her more toward me," Sam begged.

Jack gently turned the baby's body more toward Sam's chest, his knuckles grazing her teat. Then, as he watched, Sam guided the nipple to the baby's tiny lips. The instant the baby felt the nipple brush her cheek, she nuzzled Sam's breast, opened her mouth and latched on. Then she began sucking loudly, and Jack looked on with envy, suddenly recalling another time in his life when he'd been jealous of his own child.

"Ouch!" The pinching feeling was so great that Sam was surprised by the baby's strength. "For such a small baby, you're really strong," she told her daughter in an amazed voice. If only she'd planned for this! Now she knew why all those books had talked about preparing her nipples for nursing.

Whether or not she would nurse the baby had been the one thing she had put off deciding, probably because she'd waffled back and forth about her role in the child's life. And of course, since it had seemed so personal, it was also the one subject that she hadn't been able to bring herself to discuss with Jack. But now that she was nursing, feeding her baby from her own body, and Jack was here watching, Sam didn't feel awkward about it at all. In fact, she realized what a wonderful, miraculous thing it was, and she knew that this was something she really wanted to do. It was something special that she could do for her child, something no one else could do, and so she decided to do it as well as she possibly could.

"Can I do anything for you? Get you anything? Want the TV on? The radio? Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you, but I am a little cold. Will you find something to put around my shoulders?"

While Sam stared down at the tiny person in her arms, trying to make herself believe that she had created this perfect, precious baby, Jack draped her shoulders with a clean bath towel he got from the ensuite bathroom. He also tucked the blanket up around Sam and the baby, before pulling the upholstered chair up to the bed. Then he dropped into the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Jack didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew Janet was in the room and she was holding the baby. Janet looked over at him and smiled.

"They're both asleep. You should go home now and get some rest," she whispered, as she put the baby down into a bassinette which had miraculously appeared in the room, right next to the bed.

Jack stood next to the bassinette and looked down at his daughter. Then he looked at Sam. He thought they both looked like angels, and his heart swelled with love for both of them. And though a big part of him wanted to stay, he knew they both needed to rest, and he needed to go home and clean up. So he followed Janet out into the hallway.

"Thanks for everything, Doc. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I won't be able to come back until tomorrow. I have to work."

"Okay. Oh! I need to phone Daniel and Teal'c."

"Don't bother; they're off world. I told General Hammond about the baby, and he said he'd notify them when they check in."

Jack was a bit surprised to hear that they had left so late in the day. He hoped it didn't mean there was something wrong, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to ask. Where they had gone and what they were doing was none of his business anymore. It was sort of strange not knowing and not being allowed to know, but it really didn't bother him all that much.

On his way to his truck, Jack phoned Joe. "Joe, it's Jack. Sam had the baby!"

"That's great! What is it?"

"It's a girl, and she looks just like Sam."

"Thank God! What did you name her?"

"Mary Rose, after my Grandma. Oh, my God, I forgot to tell Sam her name!"

"You sound a bit shook up, son."

"I guess I am a bit. Joe, do you really think Sam loves me?" The old man had been telling him the same thing ever since the first time he'd met Sam. And there had been times when Jack thought Joe might be right. But lately he just didn't know what to think.

"I'd bet my life on it. Maybe it's time you told her how you feel?"

"I'm not sure. What if you're wrong?"

"What if you don't tell her, and you miss your chance with her?"

"Good point. I'll see you tonight."

"No, you'll be at the hospital tonight with your daughter and the woman you love. I'll get Kenny Robbins to help me the rest of the week."

"You sure?" Kenny was a neighborhood boy that Joe sometimes hired to do odd jobs. Jack thought the boy, who was actually twenty-two, was a moron, but Joe always said he was just shy.

"Yes, Jack. I'll take care of the shop. You just take care of your two women."

Jack ended the call and got into his truck, smiling from ear to ear.

"My two women," he said aloud. Jack really liked the sound of that. He started the engine and headed for home, but on the way there he thought of one stop he wanted to make.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

When Sam woke up, Jack was gone. She knew he'd be back, but in the meantime she was on her own with a very important responsibility. And she felt terrified!

Feeding the baby had been awesome, but it had also been very intimidating. The baby obviously expected a lot from her. My God, it depended on her for its very sustenance! What if the baby woke up and cried? It couldn't tell her with words, so how would she know what it wanted?

Just then a nurse came in to take Sam's blood pressure. Sam decided to ask for her help. If she was going to carry out this mission properly, then she had better get intell from all the best sources.

"Excuse me. I'm new at this baby stuff. Would you mind telling me what you know about taking care of babies?"

The woman smiled at her. "There's a lot to know about taking care of babies. What would you like to know first?" she asked.

"Well, you could start by showing me how to change her diaper."

"I'll send in one of the volunteers. I think Cindy is here. You'll like her."

Five minutes later a young woman wearing a red and white striped smock came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Cindy!"

"My name is Sam." The girl smiled at Sam, and then she looked down at the baby, who was beginning to squirm and grimace.

"Hello there, Mary Rose!" she said cheerfully..

Sam's eyes popped open wide, as it occurred to her that Jack hadn't told her the baby's name. "What?"

"Oh, I met her earlier with your husband."

"Oh no, he's not my husband. He's just… We're just friends," Sam said, and then she lowered her eyes. She was embarrassed to have to admit that she and Jack were just friends, even to this stranger. Even after carry his child around inside her for almost nine months, embarrassment was something she'd never felt before. So why now? Was it because there was another person involved now?…a child who deserved two parents who loved each other and who were willing to dedicate their lives to each other and to their child by getting married? Sam suspected that might have something to do with how she was feeling, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"You're kidding! Well, it's not my place to tell you how to run your life, but if I were you, I snap him up in a heartbeat!"

Sam bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Our situation is….complicated," was all she could think to say. She wasn't surprised this young woman didn't understand their situation. She didn't understand it either! Was she falling in love with Jack, just like Janet said? Did he love her? Sam didn't have the answers, and for once in her life she felt totally out of her league. And for someone as smart as her, who could hot wire a Goa'uld mother ship in less than sixty seconds, the feeling was very disturbing.

"Carole said you want some help with the baby."

"Yes, I do! How will I know when she needs to be fed? I mean, how can I tell when she's crying to be fed, as opposed to crying because she's wet?"

"A lot of that sort of stuff comes from experience. If you just fed her and she starts crying, you can be pretty sure it's one of two things, gas or a dirty diaper. Some babies only fuss if their diaper is messy, not just wet. Others fuss either way."

"I see. So I wonder what's going on with her right now?"

"Let's have a look." Cindy rolled the bassinette up to the bed while Sam watched. Then she removed the blanket which had been snugly wrapped around the baby's body. "By the smell, I'd say she needs a clean diaper," she laughed. "Okay, Sam, you watch while I change her. Then the next time it will be your turn."

Meanwhile at Jack's house….

Jack had just stepped out of the shower. After he shaved, he got dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a light blue shirt. Then he went to take another look at the item he had purchased at the mall. On the kitchen counter next to his car keys sat a small blue velvet box. Jack picked it up and opened it. Inside was a sparkling platinum and diamond engagement ring.

He knew he had made an impetuous decision by buying Sam the ring, but somehow it just seemed like the right thing to do. He had no idea if she felt the same way about him, but he knew he had to try and make her a permanent part of his life, and not just as the mother of his child. He had missed seeing her at work, hearing her techno-babble and seeing her wide-eyed expression when she figured out something new. Then their lives had changed and gradually he had started coming to her house whenever he could find an excuse, and then finally she'd allowed him to see her every day. It had been wonderful being able to be near her, even if it was just to help her out around the house.

And when she'd been struggling to give birth to his daughter, and her blood pressure had risen to dangerous heights, he had gone through hell worrying about her. He had realized then that he wasn't just concerned for the baby; he was concerned for Sam! If he'd lost her, he didn't know what he would have done. She had come to mean much more to him than just a friend, than just the mother of his child; she was his life!

Jack snapped the small box shut and shoved it down into his pants pocket. Then he grabbed his keys and his brown suede jacket and headed out to his truck.

When he arrived at Sam's hospital room, he opened the door and stood staring at the wondrous sight before him. Sam was nursing their baby daughter, and he thought he'd never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life.

Not wanting to disturb Mary Rose during her meal, he went into the room on stealthy feet, quietly removing his jacket and laying it across the back of the chair. When he looked up, Sam was watching him.

"Daddy's here," Sam said softly as she stroked the baby's cheek with one finger. The child continued to suck voraciously, sending ripples of intense pleasure from Sam's nipple straight down to her womb. It was almost like the feelings she got from having sex! At first the feelings she was experiencing had been a bit disturbing to her, but now she was enjoying them, especially after a talk on the phone with Janet had assured her that they were completely normal feelings.

"Enjoy it for as long as you can, honey, especially since you don't have a man in your life," Janet had reminded her. Sam knew that her friend was just trying to force her into doing something about her relationship with Jack, but Sam still wasn't sure what she really wanted from him. What if what she felt for him was just physical attraction? What if it was just due to her out-of-control hormone levels?

What if her lust-filled feelings wore off, once she got home and her life got back to normal? _What are you talking about?! It won't ever get back to normal….not like it was nine months ago, Sam. How can it, when you're going to be raising Jack's daughter? He'll be around all the time, and you won't have a chance to cool down. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?!_

Jack smiled at Sam, noticing how rosy her cheeks looked, how bright her blue eyes shone, and how gorgeous she looked as she held little Mary Rose to her breast. He ached to be closer to her, so he bent down and kissed the baby on the cheek, inhaling her sweet scent, hoping to get a whiff of Sam's elusive scent as well. But he couldn't discern her scent from the baby's, and when he lifted his head slightly and met her eyes, Sam was still smiling at him.

Jack was so close that she could smell him, and suddenly she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I think I'm jealous. She gets a kiss from you, but I don't," she teased boldly. If anyone had ever told her she'd ever say something so flirtatious to the colonel, she would have told them they were nuts!

Jack reacted without even stopping to think. And once his lips were on Sam's, he did what came naturally. Soon his right hand was gripping her shoulder, as he sat down on the bed so he could reach her better. He put his other arm around behind her waist and pulled her toward him as he deepened the kiss, totally forgetting that there was someone else in the room, someone trapped in between their bodies.

When Jack finally realized that he might be hurting the baby, he quickly ended the kiss and sat up straight, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, honey," he said, as he gently stroked Mary Rose's cheek. Sam's hand was there as well, and their fingers caught and held, twining together.

"When I'm around you, I often forget there's anyone else in the room," he admitted, as he stared into Sam's deep blue eyes.

"Me too. But…."

"But?" he asked anxiously. Her words and her facial expression worried him. Just a second ago she had seemed very into the kiss, but now she seemed confused.

"I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is just hormonal, or if it's something else," she said, hoping he'd understand what she was trying to say.

"Ah! Then I guess you'll need more time to figure it out," he said in a disappointed tone of voice. She had just admitted she was confused about her feelings for him, so he figured it wouldn't be fair to ask her to marry him now.

"Yes, I guess I will."

"That's okay. I can wait."

"Good, because I don't want you to give up on me. I'm new at all of this, but I'm willing to try. So please be patient with me. Okay?"

"You got it! I can be patient, especially when it's this important."

"I'm very glad to hear it. Now there's something else we need to talk about," she stated, giving him a lop-sided smirk.

Jack swallowed hard, afraid of what that _something_ might be.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"I need to speak to you about something," she told Jack. Janet had reminded Sam that she would need to take it easy, especially the first week, and now she had no idea what to do. She certainly couldn't be taking care of a baby!

"Look, if it's her name, I can explain…" Jack began. He hadn't even asked her before giving their baby a name, so he wouldn't be surprised if she was upset about it.

"No, it's nothing like that. In fact I like it."

"I'm glad. It was my Grandmother's name. So, what's up?"

"Janet says I'll have to stay off my feet for at least the first week, and then I'll have to take it easy until the incision heals," she said hesitantly. She didn't want him to think she was looking for some excuse to back out of their deal again, because she really wasn't!

"_No problemo_!" he responded cheerfully, and Sam relaxed a bit. "You can stay at my place." He figured that way he could take care of her and the baby too, at least during the day. And in the evenings Daniel and Teal'c, and maybe Janet, could take turns sitting with her until he got home from the shop. Plus, this way Sam would be able to continue nursing the baby. He thought it was the perfect solution.

Sam could think of no reason to refuse, so she said, "Thank you, Sir. I accept."

So the day before Sam was released, Jack cleaned his guest room and made sure it was ready for her stay. He even washed the curtains and bought some science magazines that he thought Sam would like. And he also bought some new bath products for the guest bathroom. In between the guest room and his room was the baby's room, and it was already set with everything the baby would need. He had even added a comfortable chair, so that Sam could sit and nurse the baby.

Now here it was! The day had come for him to bring Sam and little Mary Rose home from the hospital, and Jack was feeling very nervous. What if something went wrong? What if, once they were living under the same roof together, they didn't get along? This wasn't like being her CO, where he could order her to do whatever he wanted. This was him and the woman he loved, and he didn't want to do anything to screw things up! Jack had just worked himself into a frazzle when the telephone rang, practically scaring the life out of him.

"Yah?" he answered shortly.

"Golly, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Daniel asked, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, Daniel, I guess I'm just a bit on edge. Sam and the baby are coming home from the hospital today."

"I know! It's exciting, isn't it? Oh, and Janet told me Sam's going to be staying with you. In fact, that's why I'm calling. Do you need any help with anything?"

"I will, but not today. We've got Kenny to work in the shop tonight, but starting tomorrow I will need to work for a few hours in the evening. I thought maybe you and Teal'c could take turns staying with Sam and the baby?"

"Of course we will!"

"Great! That takes a load off my mind, but…"

"But what, Jack? You sound nervous."

"I am nervous, Daniel. There's something I want to do, but I'm having trouble getting up the nerve."

"Oh?"

"I want to ask Sam to marry me."

"Holy buckets! That's great news, Jack!"

"I hope Sam thinks so. I gotta go now."

"Okay. Good luck with the proposal, Jack."

"Thanks, Danny. I'll let you know what happens."

Jack drove to the hospital with his stomach tied in knots. He couldn't explain why he was feeling this way. After all, it wasn't as though he'd never lived with anyone before, or asked someone to marry him before. And as far as the baby was concerned, he knew he could take care of her needs with both hands tied behind his back. So all the way there he kept trying to convince himself that he was worrying over nothing.

But when he got there, he discovered he had been right to worry.

"Janet, what are you doing here?" he asked, when he saw Sam's best friend standing in the hallway near Sam's room.

"Oh, Jack, you're just the person I need to see. Sam has changed her mind about staying with you. She says you can take the baby, but she's going home to her house," she informed him. Janet had spent the last half hour trying to get Sam to admit what she was really thinking, that she was still having doubts about her ability to be a mother and that she was still confused about her feelings for Jack. But all she kept saying was that she didn't want to impose on him. In the end Janet had given up, and now she was hoping that Jack could talk some sense into her scared friend.

"But what about feeding the baby?" he asked, trying to remain calm. But inside his cool exterior he was feeling like a pot about to boil over. Sam's behavior wasn't just confusing, it was extremely irritating! One minute she seemed interested in making a home with him and Mary Rose, and then the next minute she was doing stuff like this. The woman was driving him bonkers!

"I know! I asked her about that. She said she will express her milk and have it delivered to your house every morning."

"Like hell she will!" Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Jack exploded. "I'll take care of this," he growled, and then he turned and marched into Sam's room.

Inside her private room, the baby lay in its bassinette in a new outfit that Janet had given her, and Sam was sitting on the bed wearing a new warm up suit, also from Janet. She looked up warily as Jack entered the room, and when she saw his angry expression, she felt like crawling under the bed.

"What's this crap Janet just told me? Why won't you come home with us?" he asked brusquely.

She'd had some time to think about how she would explain herself to him. In fact she'd thought about nothing else for the past twelve hours, but now that he was here and she was faced with actually telling him, she wasn't sure her excuse was good enough. But she knew she could wait no longer, so she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate your offer, Sir, but I don't think moving in with you is the right thing to do. As a single woman I don't think it's appropriate for me to stay with you. Even though you're not my CO anymore, I'm still an officer in the Air Force."

"Did you think about that when you got pregnant with my baby?" Jack asked. He thought her excuse didn't make any sense, and he wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily. He also wasn't about to let her get away!

"That was different. We weren't living together, and not many people knew I was carrying your baby." Sam thought she'd made her point. Now she just hoped he'd back down and let her do what she needed to do, which was to keep some distance between them until she could figure things out.

"If we were engaged, would that make it acceptable for you to live with me?"

"What?" Sam had no idea what to expect when he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. But when he handed it to her, she knew exactly what it was. "Oh, my God!"

"Open it. Maybe it's not what you think it is," he said, smiling nervously at her. If he was wrong, if she refused to marry him, he wasn't sure what he'd do. But at least he'd know how she felt about him. And like Joe said, at least this way he would know that he had done everything he could to make her his.

The diamond engagement ring inside the box was the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever seen.

"Oh, Sir!" She knew it wasn't enough to express what she was feeling as she stared at the sparkling diamond, but she was shocked, and in more ways than one. The huge center stone was casting a rainbow of colored lights across one wall of the hospital room, and Sam thought it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her entire life. But it wasn't only shocking in its beauty. It was shocking because of what it meant.

"Here, let's see if it fits," Jack said as he took the ring out of the box. When he put it on the third finger of her left hand, it fit perfectly.

Sam looked up and smiled at Jack, but there were tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." She was almost choking with emotion, and she knew she was going to cry in front of him. But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was that she knew now that Jack wanted her, just as much as he wanted the baby.

"Say you'll marry me, Sam, and I'll be the happiest man on Earth."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Neither of them heard the door opening, nor did they see someone stick their head inside the room, because they were too busy kissing.

The petite dark-haired woman watched her two friends for a few seconds, catching sight of the sparkling diamond ring on Sam's left hand before she quietly closed the door. The instant she got outside, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Daniel, it's me! I just wanted you to know that Sam accepted Jack's proposal!" She felt like squealing and jumping up and down, but she knew this wasn't the place for such things.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's wearing the ring and they're kissing!"

"I'm really glad. Jack has been more grumpy than usual lately."

"Well, it looks like his worries are over. Soooo, about tonight…I'll see you at my place in one hour. I want to stop at the store and buy steaks and wine for our dinner, and then I'm going to change into something special."

"I can't wait. I bought something special too."

"Something to eat?" She was thinking about dessert, like maybe a cheesecake.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he answered mysteriously.

"Okay, bye honey!" Janet dropped her phone into her purse and hurried to her car. Everything was working out perfectly for her and Daniel, and for Sam and Jack too.

Epilogue

Except for checkups at the doctor's office, this was their first time out together since before the baby was born, and both Jack and Sam were enjoying their time at the mall. They had just left the baby store, where they had bought several new outfits for little Mary Rose, and now they were headed for the car.

Jack figured two hours was enough for one day. He didn't want Sam to do too much her first time out. But Sam was excited to finally be able to get around by herself. She was also enjoying wearing normal clothing for a change. And she couldn't wait to wear the new outfit she'd just bought for Janet and Daniel's engagement party!

"Can't we go in here….just for a little while? I promise to sit down," she said, as she stopped in front of Jack's favorite bookstore.

"Oh, okay, but just for a few minutes." He found himself giving into her a lot these days, and he knew why. He was, as Joe had declared recently, well and truly smitten!

Inside the book store Sam went directly to the science section, where she asked Jack to round up a chair for her to sit on. Once he had placed the chair in front of the shelves, she sat down and began looking at the books on astronomy and astrophysics. Soon she was commenting under her breath about how stupid or how smart the writers were.

Knowing that Sam would be preoccupied for a while, Jack pushed the stroller containing his sleeping daughter over to another section of books, where he found one that interested him. He leafed through it from back to front, smiling the entire time. Then he took it to where Sam was seated.

"Look, honey! I've been so busy fixing up Mary Rose's room that I totally forgot to buy one of these!" he said, an excited grin on his face.

Sam took the book from him. Then she looked through it, beginning at the front. After a minute she looked up at him and smiled, but there was a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"We have to have it," she said simply.

Jack left the stroller beside Sam, while he took the book over to the cashier, where he laid it on the counter. On the front of the book were the words "OUR BABY".

~THE END~


End file.
